


Maybe This Time

by Hatsonhamburgers, veronicaice



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Bottom Draco Malfoy, Bottom Harry Potter, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Explicit Sexual Content, Fluff and Smut, I promise, M/M, Mental Breakdown, Mental Health Issues, Oblivious Harry Potter, POV Multiple, Pensieves, Pining Draco Malfoy, Post Hogwarts AU, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Potioneer Draco Malfoy, Questions Of Consent, Top Draco Malfoy, Top Harry Potter, Triggers, but nothing unconsentual, janus thickey ward
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-26
Updated: 2018-06-15
Packaged: 2019-03-09 16:03:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 51,840
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13484982
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hatsonhamburgers/pseuds/Hatsonhamburgers, https://archiveofourown.org/users/veronicaice/pseuds/veronicaice
Summary: Draco Malfoy结束了他为期五年的魔药大师学习后，从法国回到了家乡。他在Knockturn Alley开了一家研究心理健康治疗的店，并且他还拥有了一套自己的可爱的公寓。那些对他的名字的愤怒似乎已经消逝了，甚至他还得到了以前站在对立面的那些人的善待。他的生活很充实，但是他无法忽视的是他发现自己失去了什么：他的宿敌同时也是他痴迷的，Harry Potter.但是Harry有些不对劲，他似乎在战后彻底的崩溃了，在过去的五年里被困在时间里。每一天都是一样的，并且每一天，Draco都向Harry道歉。Potter好像在创伤中迷失了自我，然后Draco想要成为帮助他痊愈的那个人。但是并不是所有的事情都是它表面看起来的那样，Draco可能也同样需要Harry。





	1. Draco Returns to London

**Author's Note:**

> 原作者Hatsonhamburgers：For Bettibuckeye.  
> Thank you a million times to Bettibuckeye, my wonderful beta who is patient and awesome.  
> （这里是作者的对她的beta表达感谢，就不翻了^_^）
> 
> 译者：真的是一篇美好的治愈文，角色不属于我。原文属于原作者，翻的不好的地方是我的错。

Chapter 1: Draco Returns to London

Draco小心地向前走着，避开在他前面排队的又矮又胖的中年女巫，她的味道不太好闻，而且她的肩膀上裹着一只非常大的、被砍过的猫狸子。它用一只被切开的绿色的眼睛怀疑地看着Draco，好像在等着他动一下好有一个攻击他的理由。它让Draco想起了Granger在三年级时养的猫，但也许它的气质更好一点。Draco从来都不是一个适合养宠物的人，而且也想不明白为什么一个人能允许这样的野兽入侵你的私人空间。  
队伍向前移动了几英寸，没有什么事能比在海关等着回英格兰更令人沮丧了。Draco忍住一声恼怒的叹息然后检查了一遍他的怀表，在他的门钥匙启动之前他还有充足的时间，但是按照这条队伍移动的速度，他也许不太可能在一个晚上再回到巴黎。  
也许不会。他上个夏天遇到了一个年轻的巫师，他住在城里，并且也许乐意为了消磨时间找点乐趣。他很诱人，尤其是他的屁股。但是Draco明白越早回到伦敦越好。  
Draco花了五年里大部分的时间来精修他的魔药学。他准备继续他的生活，虽然很不耐烦。里维埃拉只有很少能够让他和母亲躲藏起来并且他能够忍受的地方，在他找到他能够找到的最美的风景之前，他必须回家了。（There was only so much hiding away with Mother on the Riviera he could stand before the beautiful view got the best of him, and he had to return home. 翻得很不同通顺......）如果没有其它必要理由，他就仅仅是站在雨中呼吸空气，并且像一位英国绅士一样避免和陌生人有眼神接触。不是说他不知道法国人有多深情（特别是夜生活，他让自己在那里出了名），但是是时候长大并且回到伦敦了。  
Draco在 Knockturn Alley有个熟人，并不完全算得上是在战争中站在错误的一方的人，但是还是十分同情纯血统的巫师，他在退休后很愿意以一个十分合理的价格卖掉他的店，包括楼上的公寓。Draco的遗产刚刚足够（战后赔偿几乎耗尽了Malfoy的金库）买下并且装修这间房子。他想着他可以雇一个女巫或者男巫在柜台工作，这样他就可以更集中精力来熬制魔药了，但是他还不清楚伦敦的政治风向，所以他不知道他是不是还是像他在1998年九月离开的那样被社会所排斥。  
一想到这么久的时间过去了还是很怪异，有些时候，战争仍然令人感觉像一个新鲜的伤口，Draco时刻保持着头脑清醒以防他的噩梦卷土重来。它们已经在他开始认真对待他的庭审以来已经慢慢变好了，但是噩梦有时也会被一些无害的东西触发，比如一堆在古董商店的家具，一只街上的死鸟，或者甚至燃烧的太大声的火焰。有那样的反应确实让人觉得荒谬，但是他已经了解到大脑里有一些东西已经超出了是巫师们通常被教导的范围，那些东西不是魔法，而是大脑微妙的化学和电子脉冲。  
他很着迷的得知在创伤中形成了一条思维和感觉的神经通路，并且它可以通过简单的视觉或听觉联系被触发，而这种神经通路在被触发时会再次点燃，产生在创伤中相同的机体感受，情绪，和基础反应。他掌握了这些知识并且开始学习神经学，麻瓜在神经学方面非常先进，结合起Draco自己的魔药工作，这为他创造专门治愈巫师PTSD（创伤后心理压力障碍症/创伤后应激障碍）和其他帮助无梦睡眠或者药物成瘾的安全魔药带来了一条具有良好前景的道路。  
在这条道路上，他开始探索麻瓜关于大脑的先进科学，同时他开始渐渐抹消掉他在自己的意识形态周围建造的根深蒂固的保护墙。麻瓜和巫师的大脑里有这么多相似的化学信号，这让对他们的憎恨开始变得越来越没有意义了。有时他会在童年被教导的东西中陷入混乱，他发现他的家庭错的有多么离谱。他时不时的也会感到恐慌，因为思维转变的发生的太快了。  
他感觉他已经取得一些成就，但是仍旧有许多需要学的东西，并且他觉得和法国相比回到伦敦也许会得到更多的机会去和那些战争幸存者相处。  
但他仍旧不确定他会得到怎样的对待。  
Draco终于站在一位拿着他的护照神色阴沉的法国海关巫师的面前。他保持着自己端正的脸色，全神贯注的站着，与此同时工作人员翻阅着他的小册子，当他翻到印有红色大写字母的那一页的时候停了下来，上面写着“前食死徒”。Draco抑制住一声叹息，准备接受一系列羞辱性的询问或者甚至被带进一间小黑屋被搜身。然而，那个巫师像通常的法国人仍保留着对英国人的厌恶一般看了他一眼，然后懒洋洋地挥了一下他的魔杖在小册子上盖了一个戳又递了回去。Draco在把他的护照拿回来的时候差点惊喜的晃了一下，他拿起他的背包，穿过了一条低矮的、发着臭味的地毯走廊，来到他取回自己的门钥匙的那间办公室。  
十分钟后，他发现他自己站在Knockturn Alley的一家精心打理过的店铺对面，它和周围的商店形成了鲜明的对比。他慢慢的转身，吸入浓烟、鼠尾草、啤酒的辛辣气味以及微弱的尿味（但不像巴黎的那么浓烈）。在剩下的店铺里仍旧有一些普通的嫌疑人，但是大部分已经老了，纯血统的企业在战争后不久已经离开了；心甘情愿体面地离开总比放任他们的生意倒闭要容易的多。母亲一直关注着这些事，因此Draco很幸运了解到他即将维持生计和生活的地方。  
他雇用了一家小公司的自由的家养小精灵来重建这栋建筑的魔法核心并且进行清理，这样他就可以重新被房子接纳为新的主人。这花了好几个星期的时间，但是Flipsy，她是为Malfoy家族服务了好几代的那只老精灵的亲戚，在这周早些时候出现并且宣布“像新生儿一般新！Flipsy向Draco主人保证，这间公寓一定符合他的喜好。”Flipsy是一位骄傲的小精灵，她把一群被释放的小精灵改造成在帮助巫师的同时仍然满足了自己根深蒂固的需求，凭借自己的工作有了无可挑剔的名声。  
Draco挥动他的魔杖扔出一个解锁咒，把门打开。他走进来，满意的笑了笑。Flipsy确实“让房子很符合他心意”这里透亮通风，接待处有漂亮的现代椅子和皮革沙发，还有一张放着阅读材料的青铜制的茶几，还有一些盛开的花花草草。柜台是由昂贵的桃花心木做的，它被一条青铜围栏支撑着，安置在已经抛光了的古式宽地板上。漂浮的枝形吊灯轻柔地燃烧着，让整个房间有一种温暖的欢迎之感。他能感觉到这幢房子的感受，它感受到他，在他周围轻叹。Draco可以感觉房子立刻接受了他，就在他移动到后面的房间去看他的实验室的时候。和前面的房间相比，这些房间是刻板的白色和不锈钢的，同时他的设备还空着。那些设备应该明天就到了，他喜欢自己安排自己的东西。  
Draco对结果十分的满意，他决定要给家养小精灵带来更多的生意，并且给他加薪——多给20瓶Moonstone potion，他又往店铺的深出走去，来到一扇紧挨着一间熟悉的病室、被咒语锁住的绿色的  
门前。Draco很轻松地打开了它，踱了进去，然后爬上台阶来到他自己的新家。  
好吧，也许再来30瓶吧，Draco想，对着这间简约又令人愉悦的客厅低声吹着口哨。家具时现代式并且昂贵的，光滑并且精致的，没有了那些包围着Draco让他窒息的旧世界的感觉。在地板上还有一个无线装置，一台麻瓜电视放在角落的玻璃架上。一条毛绒且诱人的白色大地毯占据着壁炉前空旷的空间，Draco忍不住跪倒在它的中间把肚子滑了下去，他的手指穿过一堆毛绒让自己像海星一般张开四肢，然后依偎在柔软之中。  
完美。  
过了一会儿，他翻了一下身开始看房间的其他部分。一个修长的书柜排列在店面的东墙处，两边各有一扇窗户。他慢慢站起来，抬起魔杖把书柜移到另一边，露出他的冥想盆，四周是满是空瓶子的小架子，等待着被回忆盛满。  
卧室很简洁，里面摆放着他的传家宝，四柱床，相配的书桌和衣柜。他们是他从庄园里保存的唯一的家具，在教父和母亲的保护之下，他的卧室没有受到黑魔王的玷污，并且他在庄园被占用的时候还保存着对他的“圣殿”美好的回忆。  
这是一种回家了的感觉，有些令人费解，也有些未能预料。这是他多年来感受到的最安全的一次——一个泡沫环绕着他——他甚至还没有冒险去Diagon Alley 的街上，那肯定是一场彻头彻尾的狗屎风暴（shitstorm）。但是就现在而言，这里还是和平和宁静的。Draco倒在床上，踢掉他的鞋子，把被子包裹在自己的周围，然后陷入了沉睡。  
********

Draco哼了一声然后坐起身。太阳沉了下去，从他的窗帘中透过了一丝光。他静静地坐着，等待着吵醒他的声音再响起来。  
飞路网又想起铃声。  
Draco疑惑的眨眨眼，他到这儿还不到一天，谁会有他的飞路地址呢？  
他把头发梳到后面，挺直身子，然后又跪在了那张豪华的地毯上回答。  
“Draco，darling，你真是十足的混蛋，快点回答我！”  
Draco笑了一下，分辨出是Pansy Parkinson尖锐的声音，他打开了飞路网然后移开这样她就可以从壁炉走出来到地毯上了。  
Pansy环顾四周深吸了一口气。“非常好，亲爱的，为什么你还在傻跪着不给我倒杯喝的呢？”  
Draco笑了起来把她拉到他的身边，抬起头轻轻的望着她。  
“自己倒吧，Pans，但是你得到别的地方去找找，看在我还没有准备好货架的份上。”  
“什么？这明显是你在一个新地方定居该做的第一件事，而不是……”她打量了他一眼，“不，Draco，你睡过午觉了吗？你弄皱你的马甲了，过来。”  
她伸手要把Draco拉起来，但是他傻笑着把她拉到地毯上。  
“嘿！见鬼，Draco，你不知道该……”她拍拍地毯，“这是什么？它简直太棒了。”  
不久，他们并排躺下来，闲聊这天气，最近的流言和关于晚餐的计划 。 Pansy除了晚上不打算留在城里，她第二天在巴黎有一个晚会。Draco很感激她的陪伴，即使她所做的仅仅是抱怨。她的出现非常令人感激，鉴于她忙于经营一家小型法国出版社同时还在为预言家日报做自由撰稿人。尽管她在拜访Draco的时候对于伦敦的报告不太受欢迎，当她偷偷地把谈话转向某个绿眼睛的巫师世界的救世主时，Draco总是让她闭嘴并且威胁要诅咒她。也不是说Draco多关心Harry Potter的生活，其实是他不需要Pansy没完没了的嘲笑和暗示性的话语。 所以如果说他以前对那个戴眼镜的巫师有点痴迷，那也是几年前的事儿了，他完全摆脱了那些胡说八道，而且另外……  
他才意识到自己的防备心理有多重。  
Pansy喊了两声他的名字。  
“Draco？”她第三次拖着腔调慢吞吞的说，转过来看着他，眉毛细细的弯在仔细的涂抹和混合的眼影之上，“Where are you, darling?我刚刚在跟你讲关于Blaise的新女友，但你的心思却飘到几英里外了。”  
“我就是在想晚上该穿什么去吃饭。”他站起来，开始解下背心的纽扣，然后朝衣柜走去。Pansy像一只猫一样在地毯上舒展身体，然后把穿着极高的高跟鞋的脚指向他的方向。  
“穿定制的深蓝色那件，亲爱的。”她站眨眼，“我想让你搭配我的新Ferragamos.” 他在她的身后傻笑着，脱下裤子放在的办公椅上。他的衣柜门开着，行李架流畅的滑开，他的西装在轻轻地摆动着。他召唤出蓝色的Armani 套装和相搭配的海军鞋，对它们施了一个清洁咒，喷了一点自制的古龙香水，正如Pansy所说的‘pants-dropping’然后快速的穿好衣服。他们预定的是8点钟，即使他们如果仅仅晚了一分钟，他们也会错过它的。 Momo是一家非常独特的巫师/麻瓜美食餐厅。Pansy和这一家人很熟，但是即使这样也不会阻止他们把预定的桌子挪到吧台。 Draco从来没有听说过如果Pansy必须爬到一把椅子上然后让她的腿摇摆到那样的高度这类事的结局。 可怜的亲爱的几乎不用鞋子就能够到吧台，她不喜欢像上学的第一年在火车上一样摆动双腿。他抻直了领带，把颤抖的手放在夹克上抚平。他有太多理由感到紧张，但在伦敦麻瓜场所总比比去魔法世界要安全得多。

Pansy手里拿着一杯红酒出现在他的身后，赞赏地点点头。  
“不错，它好极了，我们走吧。”  
“你从哪儿拿的红酒？”他不惊讶她能找到，他认为他只是在离开之前也需要喝一杯。  
“我只是大声说了一句我需要杯喝的，然后墙上的一块木板滑到一边接着满满的一个吧台出现了！”  
Draco咧开嘴笑了一下，移动过去给自己倒了一杯已经打开的Merlot （墨尔乐，法国酿酒用葡萄品种名）。“Flipsy真实考虑的太周到，我真的需要说清楚她的技巧。”  
“为一个家养小精灵付工资真的有点奇怪。”Pansy皱着鼻子，他看着手里的玻璃杯沉思者。“但是，自治似乎为它们的天赋创造了一个奇迹，所以我说，革命万岁！”她举起酒杯碰了一下Draco的，“我下一个准备写的文章就是吹捧这套公寓，Draco，我希望你不会介意。如果巫师们看到了小精灵的好处，会有更多人加入到小精灵权益倡导中来。”  
“你听起来像一个该死的 Gryffindor,Pans,”Draco嘲笑者，“小心那些同情心，人们会认为你失去了你的感觉。”  
她转了转她的眼睛，从Draco的手里拿下半空的玻璃杯放了下来，然后拽着他的胳膊拉着他飞路离开。  
********  
Draco的闹铃在他醒了的几分钟后响了起来，他的日常生活终于建立起来，昼夜规律已经调整好了，他开始觉得安定下来了。他已经开业三个月，DM Potions也飞快的开始盈利了。Pansy在预言家日报上的一篇文章中提到了他的名字，这也有利于以一个积极的姿态宣布他的回归。她的文章不仅减少了他在这条街上污秽的看法，还同时为城里少数同性恋巫师俱乐部制造了一个很好的破冰机会。让Draco松了一口气的是，似乎大部分人都愿意把过去的事情抛到脑后，但是也有少数他搭讪的巫师只是想看一眼他的黑暗标记，盲目的迷恋它。没有什么能够比崇拜Draco过去犯得巨大的错误更能让他更快的软弱下来，所以最终，他的遭遇大多是在俱乐部黑暗的角落里或者是厕所里解决得，并不理想，但是他没有打算寻找什么，他有更重要的工作。  
他穿着他的白色实验长袍走下楼梯。Angelica Burke，Caractacus Burke（Borgin and Burke的创始者）的曾孙，已经在她的岗位上了，还做了咖啡，周围播放着音乐，鼻子埋在一份破烂的“女巫周刊”中。  
“早上好，Mr. Malfoy,”她大声说，没有抬起头，“要来一杯茶吗？”  
“不了，谢谢你Angelica。”他已经放弃了无望地帮助她纠正她的礼仪举止，她纯血统的地位并没有保证她优秀的仪态和风度。她的父母在战争中牺牲了（胆敢在一项简单但不可能完成的任务重让黑魔王失望的两个人），然后她在她堂兄的混血家庭里长大。她剪了金色的短发，带了Lovegood原版耳环的一种，但是她的衣服永远是整洁且时髦的（通常是麻瓜的），一种被称为“Goth（哥特）”的时尚风格。幸运的是，她的哥特女装一般是长长的且有花边的高龄长袍，这很容易被年长的男巫女巫误认为是老式长袍，所以Draco允许了这个。  
但是黑色的口红却完全是另外一回事——Pansy在见到她之后对伦敦的年轻人和时尚抱怨了将近一个小时。  
但是当Angelica面试这份工作的时候他立刻就喜欢了她，她同时又善于挖苦的态度使她能够应付各种各样的顾客——缠着她要每月的魔药、脾气暴躁的家庭主妇，鼻子朝天的纯血统们，甚至是想要在店里偷东西或捣乱的小捣蛋们。  
她对他来说太珍贵了。  
他叹了一口气，回到了他的实验室。每一件事都是井然有序的，每一样东西都在它该在的地方。它闪着光，散发着清洁咒语的味道。他检查了一遍这周到期的处方单，看到每一条都完成了。然后他检查了标准无梦睡眠魔药的库存，生骨灵，胡椒粉和其他的一些东西。他发现他对自己的库存十分满意，然后走到巨大的橱柜前，对自己笑了笑。今天是熬制的好日子。  
Draco站在长凳前，混合着一种魔药。他小心地按每分钟120转的速度逆时针搅拌了3分钟，在一直做一个新实验的时候他让自己的心思在放松和熟悉的情况下徘徊着。过了几个小时他和了一杯茶，已经是一点了，他走出店铺，穿过Diagon Alley来到了破釜酒吧。他会晚一点吃午餐，享用一杯茶，也许会读一下预言家日报（如果它没有在讲大道理的话）或者是唱唱反调（如果没有太怪异的话），然后休息一个小时。然后在两点整，他就会结账然后返回店铺完成一天中的下半部分。 Angelica会工作到四点钟，然后他亲自在柜台前一直到六点钟关门。他坚持亲自在柜台前工作因为他认为保持和顾客的联系对他来说十分重要，就像是在社区里保持露面的那样。Knockturn Alley不再仅仅是潮湿的、黑魔法的藏身之地，它现在是合法的黑魔法公司（并不是所有的黑魔法都是邪恶的）、古董、以及诅咒破坏者当然还有他自己的魔药商店的家。

在工作日的时候，关上门为第二天整理好店铺之后，他会回到他的公寓，做一顿清淡的晚餐，然后安静地度过夜晚，通常是看书或者看电视。周末的时候就去一个Club然后尝试着交友，但是这也是日常生活的一部分。每件事都是在水平上，都井井有条，也没有什么惊喜。  
然后他发现自己可怕地尖叫着无聊。  
********

Draco那天休息喝茶的时候有点晚了。  
在他走向破釜酒吧的时候已经将近两点半了，他脸上挂着微笑心里充满着希望。他刚刚和一个患有抑郁症、饱受抑郁和创伤后压力的折磨的年轻女巫见了一面。她很聪明，并且很有兴趣帮助他测试他的新无梦魔药的变体。那是由所有不上瘾的成分熬制而成的，但他需要知道如果连续使用几个晚上会有什么效果。在对无梦魔药上瘾后，她经常失眠，十分痛苦，所以对此非常乐意。  
由于他的好心情，Draco没有注意到Harry Potter坐在他的后面，一边看书一边喝着茶。在几年前从Tom那接手了破釜酒吧的Hannah Abbott让Draco坐下点单。就在这个时候他终于注意到了Potter。  
Draco的心脏起先顿了一下，接着开始狂跳。他背上冒出了冷汗，然后他的双手颤抖着。他闭上眼睛，深呼吸，用他的心理治疗师交给他的方法防止恐慌症的发作。  
我现在在我自己的身体里，现在不是那个时候，我是我自己，不是那时的我。  
他睁开眼睛，然后深深地看着他的前敌人。  
Potter看起来和Draco上次见到的差不多。他那时刚刚为Malfoy家做了证，正离开审判室，而且他甚至没有往Draco的方向看一眼。他的衣服像是挂在身上似的，一直太瘦了，而且他的头发依旧是乱糟糟的还带着圆眼镜。今天ian，他看起来没什么不同，甚至眼镜都是一样的。Draco几乎怀疑地叫出声，什么？但是他设法忍住了，然后目瞪口呆地盯着与他想象中完全相反的Harry Potter。  
他想象中的Potter很富有且出门，仍然是魔法部长的黄金男孩儿，和Weaslette结了婚，生了一堆和他长得一模一样的孩子，还有狗仔队追在后面。穿着九件知名设计师的品牌，然后在某个新开的孤儿院或者基金会上剪彩。而不是这个看起来像是在淋浴或者小睡几乎瘦骨嶙峋的男人，疲惫向斗篷一样围在他身上。这太令人不安了。  
他得去说点什么。  
他到底该对他说什么？‘很高兴见到你Potter，你打算还给我我的魔杖吗？你有时间吃个晚饭吗？你有兴趣和我去我的地方做爱吗？’荒谬！他花了五年的时间避免听到关于这个巫师的任何话，现在他最不需要的是带着一堆充满疑惑的问题面对他。  
他发现自己已经无意识的走到Potter的桌子一半了。他打算回头，但是Potter已经看到了他，他歪着脑袋，小心翼翼地看着Draco，没有惊讶。当然他知道Draco回来了，每个人都看预言家日报，八卦工厂已经做了他们该做的事。  
“你好，Potter，”Draco尽力用随意的语气说，他的心跳在加速，“你最近怎么样？”  
Potter回头看着他，舔着自己的嘴唇，“Malfoy，我上周才见过你，你说什么呢？”  
Draco在听到Potter的语调时候脸红了，然后他的大脑花了一秒钟的时间才反应过来。  
“上周？我很抱歉，在店里错过你了？”

Potter眯起眼睛并且几乎咆哮着回应，“我没时间听你的狗屎，Malfoy，”他说，“我这些天非常忙，你不是应该在去法国的路上了或者别的什么吗？就像逃命的老鼠离开沉船一般。”  
Draco觉得他的脸恢复到以前的老样子，冷酷和冷笑。“真对不起打扰您的午餐了，哦，伟大的救世主，我不是故意的破坏你显而易见的疯狂旅程的。请允许我离开你，这样你的粉丝们就可以得到你的签名了。”他挥手展示着几乎是空荡荡的酒吧。“很明显，他们为了接近黄金男孩而失恋了。”  
Potter突然看起来很虚弱。“那些人真的在这里吗？”他的语调发生了彻底地变化，Draco想知道他是不是也这么想过。  
“你好好吗，Potter？你看起来很明显——”  
一只温柔的手从后面搭到Draco的肩上，他转过身，眨着眼望进Hermione Granger的眼睛，她的嘴上挂着微笑，但是眼睛里却充满了警告。  
“Why hello Malfoy,”她兴致勃勃的说，眼神变尖锐了，“你愿意和我去吧台一会儿吗？”他沉默地点点头，如果有人知道Potter出了什么事，非Granger莫属。

“我马上就回来，Harry。”她对Potter微笑了一下，几乎是拖着Draco穿过房间。  
“Ouch，你在捏我！”Draco低声怒气冲冲地说，“你知道我可以自己走的吧。”  
Granger在他们到达目的地的时候叹了一口气，然后转身朝向Potter的方向，Weasley也到了（典型的缺一不可的黄金三角），他径直向Potter走去，挡住了Draco的视线。  
“这见鬼的到底发生了什么？”他感觉他要发脾气了，但他很快让自己冷静下来然后转向Hannah。她已经准备好了一杯火焰威士忌，然后他感激的接过来猛地灌了一口。  
自从Draco回到伦敦，这几个月以来Hannah Abbott一直对他很好。不仅在他第一次走进破釜酒吧的时候接待他，她还是一个很体贴的人，总能很快用一些喝的或食物在安慰他。她的肉馅馅饼非常的有名，即使是在冬天，她的手里似乎总是有新鲜的水果。他现在看着她，不知道该从哪说起。  
谢天谢地，Granger拯救了他。  
“Harry一直不太好。”  
“Well，我看出来了。”Draco哼了一声，把杯子放在Hannah可以再倒一杯的地方。“他看起来好像用一头鹰角兽输了十发。他怎么了？”  
Hermione皱着眉头，但是没有反驳他。  
“Harry经历了某种逆行性失忆症（retrograde amnesia），而我们不太确定是什么导致的。”  
“失忆症？他忘了多少？”  
Granger和Hannah交换了一个眼神。  
“他以为现在是1998年10月。  
Draco瞪着她。这简直是不可能的。他听书说过某些人忘了一段时间，但是他从来没听说过有人会被困在特定的时间里。  
“Well，这很荒谬。”  
Hannah叹了一口气，“但事实就是这样，他每天都来，在2：30点餐，吃饭，看同样一本书，然后消失。这通常是相同的一顿饭，尽管我不太确定他在家吃了多少。”  
Granger点点头。“是的，Kreacher保证他每天至少在吃一顿饭，但是当Harry成为他想的那样的时候很固执，所以让他能保持吃的足够多非常的困难。”  
Hannah哼了一声，“每一天他进来的时候，他都会问Tom在哪儿，然后我就只能说他去度假了我在替代他，尽管我三年前就买下了这家酒吧。这就像我从Tom那儿继承了似的。  
Draco只是瞪着眼，“你怎么能这么漫不经心呢！ What the fuck, Granger??”  
Hermione让他安静下来。“Language, please,”她告诫说。”我以为你几年卡你就知道他在St. Mungo的事了，预言家日报一直在谈论这件事很长时间了。他们现在基本上离他远点了，尽管这更多是出于怜悯。如果不是因为Pansy，他们可能不会不断地粘着他。”  
Draco感觉他好像走进了另外的一个宇宙，或者是他疯了而其他人都还好。  
“Wait, wait, wait…”他举起双手抗议。两个女巫都转过来，扬起眉毛看着她。这太过了，Draco强烈要求要立刻离开然后再也不回来。  
“所以你和Pansy很熟？”他停顿了很久，尝试集中他的思绪问道。

Hermione看起来很困惑。“是的……”她抬起头。“噢是的，我猜你也许不知道，因为你刚刚回来。Pansy基本上算是预言家日报的背后力量，我甚至不知道她对总编辑做了什么让他规矩下来，但是无论如何，她是这么说的，在我邀请Pansy吃了午饭后，她发誓让Harry的事在报纸上消失。她非常了不起。我很惊讶她还没有提到这个，我以为你们两个是最好的朋友。  
Draco的眼皮在猛跳，那个鬼鬼祟祟的家伙！她怎么敢……  
但是不是，这不是Pansy的错，在过去几年里他一直强烈固执的让Potter远离他的生活，这意味着他失去了他大量的消息。  
他挺直身子深吸一口气，这不过是他以前的阴影而已，但是他必须知道。  
“所以Potter认为我在去France的路上，他认为他这个月早些时候见过我？”  
Hannah点点头，“嗯，是，可怜的人。我知道这该死的对他很困扰。你看起来不太一样。非常好，真的。”她对他笑了一下。  
“Down girl,”Hermoine转过眼来，“我十分确定Draco不会摇摆不定的。此外，婚姻难道没有把你驯服一点吗？”  
Hannah大笑又说了些什么，但是Draco陷入了沉思。他需要更多信息。他必须翻一遍预言家日报看看他们的胆敢来找到公众知道了什么。他得拷问Pansy，发生什么事了？战争的创伤如此巨大以至于他被立刻停职了？他似乎有自己的能力帮助Harry，他知道Draco是谁，甚至知道他即将搬到法国去。  
就像老鼠即将离开沉船？  
这他妈的到底是什么意思？当然Draco离开了英格兰。这儿除了痛苦和悲惨，没有哪里能容得下他家人的地方了。沉船到底是什么？有什么东西轻轻的在他的脑后啃噬着，这让他脑子不太清楚。很明显老鼠的评论是关于Draco的证词里剩下的食死徒和可能的安全屋的事，但那应该是件好事，对吧？那帮助了傲罗们在最后找到剩下的黑魔王的追随者并把他们关起来。父亲失去了理智并没有什么帮到什么，所以他剩下的日子都在阿兹卡班度过了。那个是沉船吗？他确实需要离开那里。  
“他每一天都在这儿吗？”他突然大声说，吓到了那些深陷在谈话里的巫师。  
Hannah点头，脸上绽放一笑。“大多数是这样，他每一天2：15来，留下在吃饭，然后离开。他几年里仅仅少数几天错过了。为什么这么问？你想跟踪他吗？  
Draco结结巴巴的说。“不，我猜如果你读了Pansy发表的那篇文章，你就知道我不仅仅在熬魔药，我也在研究的在心理健康里过时的治疗方法的替代方式。我只是对学术水平感兴趣，我想在研究案例方面观察他。”  
Hermione看上去很贴心。“我确实看了那些东西。还有你今天在‘今日巫师心理’（Wizard Psychology Today）上发表的那篇论文。  
“你看了？”Draco非常惊讶，那是一部非常小众的出版物。  
“是，而且我觉得很有意思。你关于通过魔药和行为练习将谈话疗法和魔法核心结合的理论非常吸引人。  
Draco收到赞扬禁不住感觉有些小骄傲，因为在他同年的学生里只有他取得了最好的成绩。“Thank you，Granger”他说，脸微微一红。今天变得越来越奇怪了。但他猜测这是关于Potter造成的。 “Please，我以为我们已经喊了很久正式名称了，而且除此之外，是Granger Weasley. 叫我Hermione.”  
“好吧，”Draco眨眨眼，尝试处理发生了什么事情。“等等，你结婚了？Potter怎么参加婚礼的？”  
“Well，有时候我们会进行干预然后解释它发生了什么。有时就简单的用一个‘伤害咒语’来解释。他理解了这个，然后他就可以为这些事放轻松了。”  
“为什么你不每天都这么做。”  
“我们试过了。”Hermione看起来很疲惫且内疚。“但是工作和家庭开始变得十分困难。这是一场注定会失败的战斗，而且让他自己适应自己的规律看起来让他得到了最大程度的平衡。”  
“Draco有了太多疑问，这有些无法阻挡。”然后当然他能问的只有“你们怎么对他解释关于天气的问题？”  
Hannah笑了。“事实上，我几乎每天都和他谈这个。他坚信今天是10月30号，所以如果十月份太冷或太热的时候，我们会说‘因为全球变暖所以天气变怪了。’这似乎很管用。有时我想知道是不是这些东西只是停在他的脑子里的某处，所以他很容易就相信了这些。”  
Draco点点头，咬着他的嘴唇。“是的，也许吧。为什么你认为是10月30号。”  
Hermion看起来很悲伤。“因为这是Voldemort杀死他的父母的忌日的前一天。他说他计划第二t去他们的墓地，但是当然了，第二天永远不会来临。”

“而其他就没有注意到树上的叶子或者是圣诞装饰或者其他的东西？”  
“我们认为他只是不想注意到它们。他有自己的路，然后他的视线不会超过这条路。我们留过心，well，我和Kreacher，而且我们能做的最好的事就是保护他的安全和看着变化。”  
他需要离开好好想想。“Hermione，Hannah，我很高心遇见你们，谢谢你们解释这……关于Po—Harry的情况，”这在他嘴里的感觉感觉怪怪的，更柔软，更亲密。  
他离开了店铺，太多东西在他心里堆着。他非常有可能从研究这个案例中学到许多，而且从这过程中帮助Potter。  
而且或许它可以拿回他的旧魔杖  
也不是说Draco在法国做得魔杖不够好，他只是有点……不太对。他发现他自己渴望用独角兽芯魔杖酿造魔药。纯独角兽毛更容易酿造精致的魔药，在他这儿，他的榆树木、龙心弦魔杖过于强硬了。  
Draco想要他的魔杖回来。  
********

第二天Draco发现他在出去喝茶的时候在拖延时间，他忙着重整理店铺，但是Angelica开始怀疑了。  
“Mr.Malfoy，你不出去吃午饭吗？”他站在门口，双臂交叉压在她的天鹅绒黑色花边紧身胸衣上。她的眼神在拐角处汇成一点，让她看起来像猫一样。  
“Angelica，这不是你该关心的事儿，我今天会两点吃午饭。”  
“那不就是和Harry Potter每天在那儿的时间一样吗？  
他转向她面无表情的脸，把他的惊讶藏在一个冷漠的面具后面。“他每天都在同样时间在那里吃饭时常识吗？”他没有费心掩饰他的意图，如果他否认的话，Angelica的嘲笑会更糟糕。  
“是的，他已经这么做好多年了，我听说在学校的时候你们彼此有段往事。”  
他不优雅地哼了一声，“那就是现在小孩儿们所说的‘纯正的仇恨’吗？”  
“据我所知那儿发生了很多事，你真的救了他一命？”  
Draco回忆到庄园的时候，Harry肿胀的脸离他几英寸远，眼里充满着恳求。他的心跳加快而且额头上冒出了冷汗。不是那个时候。  
“Well，是的，但是那很快又帮了我们忙，我们两清了。你难道在这没有什么事儿做吗？我为的什么付你工资？”  
她咧开嘴笑了。“当然是为我令人惊叹的专业和激励人的陪伴。”她转过身，一蹦一跳地出了房间。  
他笑了。“当然。”他在她的背后喊。他看了一眼时间，脱下他的实验长袍把他们挂在门边的钩子上。抚平他的鸽子灰马甲，他穿上夹克，拉直了他的薰衣草色领带。飞快的对Angelica说了一句尴尬地告别后走向Diagon Alley。  
他考虑了自己的策略。他会在下午两点的时候早到，吃完饭，这样他就可以集中精神，然后仅仅是进行简单地观察直到他离开。  
Hannah和往常一样在吧台后面，她给了他一个了解的微笑然后给了他的茶。他坐在后面的桌子，离得很远但是足够看到Harry即将坐的地方。Hannah很快提供了他的午饭——黑麦意大利面和绿色沙拉——然后留他和自己的设备在一起。  
大约两点十五分，Harry Ptter走进来。他坐在他的座位上，和Hannah打招呼互相调侃，（Draco听到了‘奇怪的天气’和‘Tom病了吗’）然后打开他的书开始读起来。很难看清楚题目，所以Draco施了一个距离咒语。A Timeless Love, by Kairos Black. Draco从来没有听说过着这个，但是他听起来像是Draco的某个亲戚写的垃圾浪漫小说。他猜测应该是这样；Harry一定住在Black家留下在的屋子里，那里肯定有书架和书。他想知道是不是每一天都是同一本书  
Harry安静地坐着，品尝着他的茶。  
Draco只是坐着，看着她的研究对象，观察并记下笔记。如果他不知道的话，我就会认为历史上最著名的巫师只是在吃饭，没什么大不了的。在解决了一个小肉馅饼之后，Potter又花了20分钟翻阅这本书，没有停在任何特别的一页上，然后终于站起来准备离开。Potter走到吧台前，与Hannah说再见，然后准备飞路离开。Draco站在不远处，呆在一个柱子后面，听着Harry的目的地。  
Harry抓了一把飞路粉，“格里莫广场12号！”他大声说，消失在一簇绿色的火焰中。  
Draco朝Hannah点点头，站在飞路网旁。他该跟着吗？他没办法突然地出现在Potter的飞路网里，此外，病人们可能要来了。他可以出现在那里，但是他不确定地点在哪里。他应该通过飞路网和母亲联系一下来知道那里的地址，但是他现在没心情来获得关于和Potter奇怪相遇的这个第三学位。  
最后他叹了口气。他觉得今天已经够了，他可以回店铺去了。他也有自己的工作，毕竟。  
往回走的速度似乎比以往要快。站在他的店铺面前，他犹豫了。Angelica正在照顾一个年老的女巫，展示她的治疗师寄过来的书面说明。Draco看着，他神游着，把所有东西都抛开。队伍很干净，等待区很诱人，氛围很专业。  
楼上就是他的家。很难相信Potter没有这些。不是一家魔药店铺，当然，而是一个现在。他曾为之工作过的东西。一些能够证明生活在继续，在向前走的东西。这证明生活就意味着改变，而且他可以改变，变得更多。  
Draco松了一口气，他的心思变得沉重起来。Potter错过了他自己生活得太多东西了。他在11岁的时候才发现魔法世界，然后就过了七年就被冻结起来了？这台不公平了。他无法想象Potter每一天孤独的程度。他是怎么能够在五年里过同一天里活下来的？  
**********  
Draco鼓起他的勇气，他站在那里慢慢地靠近Potter的桌子。他不确定会有什么反应。他不想想发生几天前一样的事而且他想表现的不那么有威胁性。  
他清了清嗓子。  
Potter猛地抬起头，他的绿眼睛盯着Draco的，暴露出自己的感觉。  
“日安，Harry，我想知道我能不能跟你说句话？”

Potter听到自己名字的时候猛地一跳，但似乎是下意识的，朝对面的那张空椅子示意了一下。  
“Malfoy. Er, hello. Sure, have a seat. What are… I mean, er-”  
“我为什么在这里而不是法国和为什么我礼貌的询问和你坐在一起？”Draco替他说完。  
Harry咬了一下他的下唇然后点头。他的眼睛依旧紧紧锁定Draco的，同时他等待着，两个人之间紧张的氛围逐渐产生。Draco不得不克服说‘没关系’，然后逃到澳大利亚的冲动。  
Draco作者，他的双手放在桌上，尽力表现出不具有威胁性。他注意到Harry的手移动到桌子下面拿他的魔杖。  
“如果我告诉你，我已经在法国五年了然后刚刚回来，你会怎么想？”  
“我会说你是妄想狂，而且可能你需要为了自己的安全被关起来。”Harry直截了当的回击。  
Draco嘲笑着Harry的用词。“”Harry，我没疯，我是来告诉你一些事情的。一些可能会有帮助的，我不知道。听我说一分钟，然后你就会相信我是不是在说谎，你可以向Granger或者Weasley证实。  
Harry皱着眉头，急促地呼吸着。Draco认出了这是Harry战斗或者逃跑的反应，就好像就在昨天他们在Hogwarts的大厅互相施咒，或者坐在庄园的地板上——  
Draco控制心神，这对Potter来说，就真的像昨天。  
“Harry，我保证我来这里没有任何恶意——”  
“为什么你一直在这么说？”Potter问，扬起了眉毛。  
“说什么？”  
“我的名字。”Potter慢吞吞地说，好像在和一个蹒跚学步的小孩说话。  
Draco忍住讥笑的冲动，那就好像这种情况下的自然反应。  
“好吧，你更愿意我叫你疤头吗？”Draco傻笑着，尝试着幽默的预期，然后过了一秒钟意识到这可能是个错误，但是为时已晚。  
令他惊讶的是，Harry大笑了。“好吧，这样才更熟悉一点，你刚开始真的吓到我了。Malfoy。我能为你做些什么？”Potter喝了一口他的茶，就好像和他的前死对头坐在一起互称幼稚的的名字才是世界上最自然的事。  
“Well，也许是我可以为你做些什么。”Draco想着介于他们过去的关系和现在的关系，他应该尽可能清楚地说明白。  
“那我就直说了，五年前，你被发现你不知道怎么回事被困在了一个时间循环里。在St.Mungo也没有检测出来什么咒语伤害，Granger也没有做到，任何其它试过的人也没有。从那时起，你就认为每天都是1998年十月30日。”  
Harry只是傻笑的坐在那里，一个字都不信。“好吧，如果这是真的，为什么是你在告诉我，而不是我的朋友们中的一个”  
Draco退缩了，他仍然对Potter有些不是友谊的感情，但是这不是深入研究那个的时候。这是关于Harry自己的事。  
“我想你保证，这不是第一次的选择，他们在过去的几年尝试了许多次把你就出来，而我算是……最后的法子。我在国外学了五年的魔药研究，和我母亲，我已经完成我魔药学位了，而且我专攻麻瓜的心理科学结合心理治愈魔药，来帮助战后幸存者从创伤中恢复。”

Potter张大嘴坐着，眨着眼。“Well，这真的是说的很详细。你？学习麻瓜技术？当然，我还在研究猫狸子的繁殖呢，走开，Malfoy，这一点都不好笑。”  
“听着，我没——”Draco闭上眼睛深吸了一口气，让他肩膀里的紧张感渗出。你不再是以前的那个你了。  
他睁开眼看着Harry，专心地研究着他。他的肩膀放松下来。  
“Draco，”Potter慢慢地说，“你为什么看起来这么……well？”  
Draco听到自己的名字被叫到脸红了起来。听到那个声音真奇怪。  
“我觉得挺好，我猜？”  
“不，我的意思是，你是在用glammors，或者其他的一些增重的药水？因为你以前瘦的像杆子似的……”他的声音弱下去，然后揉着下巴。Draco可以看到为什么Hermione一遍又一遍的尽力尝试让Harry相信真相有多困惑。Merlin，他太固执了。  
“已经五年了，当你明天醒过来的时候，这一切都不会发生在你的记忆力，而且你会再次从10月30日开始，但是时间会过去，他会穿过你。”  
这可能有点严酷，但是如果他们想今天取得一些进展就必须让他看到现实。  
Potter迅速的站了起来走到吧台前，低声跟Hannah说话的时候怀疑地回头瞥了一眼Draco。他给了他一个亲切的眼神然后拍了拍他的胳膊，点头说了些什么让Harry睁大的眼睛。哦，太好了。  
Harry慢慢的走回来，有点晕乎。他坐下，有点出神地盯着空气。  
“你想飞路联系Weasley吗？”  
“The Weasel.”

Draco扬起眉毛。“What？”  
“你喊他the Weasel，他喊你Ferret（雪貂）。”  
“是的，我肯定他会这么做，那你现在要飞路——”  
“我相信你。”  
Draco眨着眼，“哦。很好。”  
他们坐着那儿互相盯着对方，Draco意识到他没想到会进行得这么远，所以他确实没有提前计划。  
“你想看看我的魔药店铺吗？”他脱口而出。  
“额，当然，它在哪儿？”Harry看起来充满怀疑。  
“在Knockturn. 他们在战后翻修了大部分，那里其实挺可爱的。”Draco觉得他们站起来走到门口的时候自己好像在胡言乱语。Hannah看着Draco然后他耸耸肩向她挥拳，她回过头来，向他竖起大拇指。  
和Potter并排着走很奇怪。他清楚意识到他们手腕之间的距离，当他们摇摆手臂的时候，他们的肩膀几乎蹭过。  
“你在读什么？”Draco漫不经心的问。  
Potter低头看了一眼他夹在手臂里的书，“哦，这个，对，我想应该是你曾曾曾曾祖父写的，但是我不能完全理解它，我昨天在图书馆找到的他。”  
Harry停下脚步，“Holy fucking fuck，我他妈读了五年这个愚蠢的，沉闷的，爱情故事吗？”  
Draco不知道怎么回应。Harry开始有点发抖。Draco分辨出这是恐慌症发作的先兆，然后迅速采取措施。他抓住Harry的肩膀，并且深深地凝视进他的眼睛。  
“Potter，你现在就在这儿。地面在你的脚下，空气在你的肺里充盈，你可以听到城市的声音，而且如果你现在停下来一会，你会意识到你身上发生过的最怪异和最糟糕的事已经远离你了。”  
Harry眨着眼睛慢慢呼吸。当Draco看他的时候，他的瞳孔从骤缩放松下来，他的肌肉在Draco的指尖放松，然后一个小小的微笑从他的嘴角溢出。  
“说实话，这也许是最诡异的了。”他说，他的微笑变成傻笑。Draco回到他的地方然后松开了Harry的肩膀。  
他立刻思念起手中的黑色破旧夹克的感觉。  
“是的，我猜是这样。”Draco漫不经心地回答，试着把红晕藏回到脖子里。他们继续他们的路程。  
“这里，看到了吗？Borgin and Burkes. 没了. Scarr’s Tattoo shop, 没了. Cobb and Webb’s… 还有许多其他的. 啊, 我们到了。”  
他们在 DM Potions前停下来，然后Draco尽力让自己看起来不像一个骄傲的父亲似的。这家店铺是他一辈子的工作，对他来说意义重大。  
“Seriously?”哈利抬头说，他的眼睛打量着这座建筑。“这真的是……well，很时髦。我是说，你真的，好吧我的意思是……”Potter的脸红了，移开视线。  
“我的意思是，真的在恭维你，Draco。”  
Draco想知道Harry怎么这么容易就开始喊他的名字了。  
“我为了达到目标非常努力地工作，我很感激你能来看看它，我，um”Draco又一次没有想到这一点。他的某一部分、歇斯底里的那部分想要请Harry喝杯咖啡，Salazar, no, shut it.“我住在楼上一层”  
显然那天Draco的大脑在自动驾驶了。  
“真的吗。”GHarry挑起眉毛，脸上露出微笑。“哦，我现在明白了，你想把我带在这打一架。Well，好吧，我今天什么都没带，既然我不知道今天事几号，甚至几月份，所你最好充分利用这一点。”  
“Wha-”Draco的脸变得鲜红，而且血也向建议的那样充到南边去了。  
Potter大笑，“哦，你真该看看你的脸，太精彩了。我只是在开玩笑，Come on，放轻松。”  
Draco勉强的笑了一两声，因为Harry明天会不记得任何事而感到愧疚。“当然，很好笑。Anyway，我确实需要回去工作了，你可以用飞路粉或者——”  
Harry看起来很疑惑。“我以为你说过你会帮我的，你是来向我炫耀你的成功的吗？对我五年什么都没做幸灾乐祸？是吗？”  
Draco挣扎了一下，“不！不，完全不是，我只是，听着，我知道你没什么别的意思，但是我是一个公开的Gay，而且如果这个会让你感觉不舒服的话，我们应该现在就分开——”  
“哦，因为那个笑话吗？”Harry走进了一步，脸变得严肃起来。“我很抱歉，我不恐同，我就是，你知道的，我在紧张的时候会说些蠢话，我一点都不介意。”  
“哦，好吧，谢谢你。”Draco简洁的说。  
“那是什么样子的？”Harry在短暂的沉默之后问道。  
“你真的要问我作为Gay是什么感觉吗？”Draco直截了当的问。

“No! No, fuck,我是说公开性取向是什么感觉。你知道的，出柜，那是什么样的？”Harry的在他微微晒黑的皮肤下泛红了，他抓了抓后颈。  
“自由，我猜。我不用去隐藏任何事。它已经变成了一个关于我的试试，比如右手或者是对草莓过敏，她就是我自己的一部分。”  
“你不担心别人怎么评判你吗？”  
Draco举起他的左胳膊。“前食死徒，记得吗？他们已经憎恨我了，我并没什么可失去的了。”他想知道为什么Harry会问这些问题。  
“我们上楼去吧”

Draco深吸一口气，这完全是他没想到的。也许Potter会说一些关于bi-curious的话，或者别的什么，这太超前了。Harry的眼睛里有一种坚定的神情，然后Draco发现他自己打开了外面的门，然后打开里边的门让Harry进去。  
当他们上楼的时候，Draco想知道见鬼的他到底在做什么，他带着童年对手进了他的客厅。Potter踢掉他的鞋子，然后沉入白色的地毯中，Draco一直待在门附近的一个地方，看着Potter的手指穿过柔软纤细的地毯纤维。  
“哦，着该死的太棒了，太柔软了，You want to fuck me on it。”  
Draco的下巴要掉下来了，他站在那里瞪大双眼，又想了一遍他是不是才是那个疯了的人。“这是另一个玩笑吗？”他试探性地问道。  
Harry大笑着躺在地板上，他有些晒黑的皮肤和白色的地毯形成对比，他的绿眼睛看起来更加清澈。他的T—shirt稍稍抬高起来，露出他短裤边缘和光滑的皮肤。他摇头否认，向Draco伸出一只手  
“Nope，come on.别担心，我明天就会不记得了。所以你可以很糟糕然后我会全忘了这些。”他皱起眉头，鬼鬼祟祟的笑了笑。  
Draco不是一个会逃避挑战的人，And fuck，motherfucking Harry Potter，他像自助餐一般躺在地毯上。Draco像个白痴一般就站在那里，欲望半硬着在裤子里。

Draco跪了下来，Harry猛地起身把嘴凑了上去。这个吻像视死如归一般，Harry一遍吮吸一边啃噬，让Draco颤抖着，咆哮着。他把Harry推到，摘掉那幅著名的圆眼镜，拉起他的上衣，咬叮、亲吻着他平坦的小腹。  
Harry笑着呻吟着，“Yeah, like that, fuck, 我们终于要这么做了. 我真不敢相信这花了这么久—— “

他的话被Draco的嘴唇和舌头吞没了，然后他飞快地解开Draco的腰带。一只狡猾的手钻进了Draco的裤子，用迫切的手指沿着坚硬的欲望按抚着，戏弄着，挤压着。  
“Merlin，我等不及你把这个放进我的身体里了。”Harry在亲吻间隙呻吟着。  
Draco插进Harry的手把他拉出来，抓住Harry的牛仔裤然后把它拉下来，裤子和所有的衣服。他的坚硬跳了出来，红色的肿胀着，尖端已经湿了并且准备好了。  
Draco毫不迟疑地俯下身来，扭动他的舌头舔舐着麝香的液体，他喜欢这种苦涩。Harry猛地仰头，大声叫着，他紧抓着Draco的肩膀，呻吟着想要更多。Draco把他放进自己嘴里，慢慢地移动深入，每次经过时都会吸得更深，直到Harry深埋在他的喉咙里，他吞咽了一下，令Harry在他的上面喘着粗气。  
“不是现在，我现在还不想高潮，我需要你进入我，你听到了吗Draco Malfoy？你要在这个地板上干我。”  
Draco战栗着，发出咕噜一声，他迅速把他们剩下的衣服脱下，只留下解开的衬衣，遮住褪色的黑魔标记。当Harry在Draco苍白的脖颈上留下一串刺痛的吻痕的时候似乎没有注意到这个，或者是根本不在意。Draco把他卧室的润滑液召唤出来。它落在他的掌心，在掀开瓶盖的同时他推开了Harry的膝盖。Harry很顺从，脸上露出懒洋洋的微笑，将腿抬得更高，把自己的后穴完全暴露在Draco的面前，毫无羞耻的。Draco呻吟着Harry肆无忌惮地在他的地毯上如此放纵，他用自己光滑的指尖粉红色的褶皱上划过，轻压。第一次比想象中要容易的多。Harry低吟着把腿张得更开。  
“Fuck yes,”他嘶嘶地说，Draco蠕动着手指进入，弯曲起寻找Harry的前列腺。他找到了，Harry哭喊出他的名字乞求着其他的手指的时候，他感觉到了愉悦。Draco很感动，把他的两根手指都伸进Harry的后穴。当他准备加入第三根的时候Harry却抓住他的手阻止了他。  
“I’m ready now,”Potter喘着粗气，紧紧盯着他的眼睛。Draco停顿了一下。  
“I don’t want to hurt you-”  
“别担心，这不是我的第一次, just fuck me, please.”  
Draco一想到Harry和别人做过这个就咆哮起来。他抬起自己的欲望然后推了进去。他平稳地，轻柔地，火热地滑进去。Harry呻吟着，细微的声音荡漾在他的周身。这太顺滑了，就像他接触了谷底的天鹅绒一般。Harry开始轻轻抬起神，摇晃着他的臀部，催促Draco动起来。Draco慢慢地、带着戏虐趣味地退出来，然后又猛地推回去。Harry把他的双腿绕在Draco的腰间，锁住自己的脚踝。他把双手放在头顶，紧紧拽着地毯，构成一幅难耐自信的完美图景，眼睛半张着，汗珠在他的胸口微微闪光，他的黑发交缠在白色的纤维中，嘴唇被亲吻的微微肿胀。  
Draco加快速度，缓慢但坚定的，同是细细观察着Harry的脸寻找痛苦的迹象。他发现的只是那个男人在愉悦中弓起背，同时向他微笑着。  
Draco以前幻想过这样的Potter，他怎么不呢？即使他当时只是一个皮包骨的小个子，但是他非常强大且勇猛，特别是当他把关注Draco的时候。他当然知道他做的那些获取活下来的男孩儿注意的事其实是火上浇油，毫无疑问；Harry经常出现在他的性幻想中。但是他战争之后没怎么想这些事，没有太多。  
Harry把Draco拉入一个火热的亲吻里，他的性器夹在他们两人身体之间，在汗水中变得非常滑腻。Draco在他们之间伸出一只手，移动着，于是他可以扶着Harry的一只膝盖，同时一只胳膊支撑着。当前列腺再一次被摩擦而过时，Harry哭喊出声。  
“我快到了。”他在Draco的嘴中呻吟出声。Draco加快速度和力度，猛地撞击着他，让自己更接近边缘，在推送的同时及时抚摸着Harry。Harry丢开亲吻，闭上眼睛向后仰起头，张开嘴发出无声的尖叫。Draco的嘴唇贴上Harry的脖颈上吸吮着。当他感觉Harry紧紧地吸住他的欲望时，他紧闭牙关，感觉到了全身的血齐冲到耳边砰砰作响。浊液在他们之间喷涌出来，杂乱但是滚烫的，然后当Harry开始放松下来是，Draco感觉自己在边缘摇摇晃晃地，头脑又安静清醒下来。就好像在那个空白的完美时刻，小小的能量释放出来去保守一些秘密，一些永恒的真理。然而，像往常一样，当他从高潮中缓和下来，他知道他会逃离然后他会飘零，不知道幸福的正确时刻发生了什么。  
他倒在Harry的身上，Harry把双腿紧紧地缠在Draco的腰上同时环抱着他的背，没有推开他，他们抱了一会，欢愉的证据在他们之间黏糊糊的。通常，Draco会呻吟出声，但是现在看起来那很重要，很必要。他把脸埋在Harry的颈窝中，仍然喘着气，呼吸着麝香、汗水和Potter身上的檀香味。这让他感觉又回到从前，那种气味，因为这是他在一生中无论何时都可以平静下来的一种：他伸出手站着，被拒绝接受友谊，在教室或者大厅里面对面站着，分享者彼此的空气，就像他们之间的闪电静止了似的，在庄园里面对面站在地板上，在有求必应屋中在扫帚上紧紧地拥着他，惊慌失措，肺里灌满浓烟，但是那个时刻他感觉到了安全，感觉到了希望——  
Dear Merlin and Morgana, what the fuck did he just do?

慢慢地，Harry松开了他的手，让Draco用前臂支撑着，仍旧离Potter的脸仅仅几英寸远。他抬起头来，眼神尖锐且集中。  
“所以，我不妨告诉你我也不是直的。”Harry咧开嘴笑着说。  
Draco转了转他的眼睛，但是忍不住笑了。他滚了下来，然后环顾四周寻找他的裤子。他最后从排气管上把它召唤出来，他停止让自己考虑把Potter的裤子塞到地毯下面。Harry看起来很清楚Draco在想什么，他像一只猫一般舒展身体，用一根手指把短裤甩来甩去，毫不羞耻地展示着自己的身体。  
Draco咬了咬他的嘴唇。“那么，你已经知道自己是同性恋，或者双的还是别的什么，你以前是在耍我吗？”  
Harry点点头，终于穿好衣服把他诱人的皮肤隐藏起来。Draco真想和他在地毯上躺到下个星期，如果可以的话。  
“我在发现我对Ginny没有性趣而且满脑子在想魁地奇日历里的男人们的时候知道的。她很顺利接受了。但我还没跟别人说过。”  
他看上去若有所思。“我真的不是道我是不是告诉过别人，鉴于我已经忘去了过去的五年了。”  
现实降临，Draco深吸一口气。  
“你不会记得发生的这些事。”这更像陈述事实，而不是疑问。  
“我猜它就是这么起作用的？除非你有一个魔法阴茎然后把我的健忘症操走了。”Harry为他的笑话笑了起来，Draco也笑了一下，心里觉得很空虚。  
“Yeah，我很确定我被告知我的阴茎有很多优点，但是从来没听说过他可以打破诅咒、”  
Harry笑着然后穿好他的上衣。他环顾了一遍公寓其他地方，“这里真的很棒，很现代。Kreacher上周让其他一些小精灵来帮助他清理格里莫广场，完全压倒性的不一样了噢，我猜那可能是几年前发生的了。”他发出沮丧的声音，然后用手摸了摸他的头发。Draco尽量控制住自己不去亲吻他的嘴。“我不知道我是该朝Krecher发脾气还是给他一个拥抱。他这整段时间一直在帮我吗？我需要谢谢他，我猜。”  
“当然不要抱他，如果他还是我小时候的那个小精灵Kreacher，我敢保证他一定会把他的耳朵熨一遍的。”  
Harry笑了笑。“是的，我想是这样，好吧”  
他们面对对站在地板上，空气变得尴尬起来。Draco不知道该说些什么。这整个下午没有像他计划的那样过去了。  
他真的真的不想Harry离开。  
嘴上羞涩的吻变得更坚定了，一直到他们分开喘着气。Harry说了再见然后走进壁炉。  
“Draco，”他转过身，“我知道这很蠢，因为我明天不会记得这个，但是你得知道，这太棒了，非常棒，而且如果你关心的话，你应该试试来干未来的我。”  
就这样，Harry在一簇绿色的火焰中消失了，然后公寓陷入寂静。

TBC


	2. Harry Forgets

这一章好长还没有纠错。。。所以有好多错别字、、等全部翻译完了在慢慢弄吧。。。  
Chapter Text

********

Draco无法入眠。Harry一步步走进他的壁炉，然后离开他的视线的那一刻，看起来Draco的大脑又恢复了清醒。每一点疑虑，他刚刚做过的所有，和羞耻的现实都呈现出来。  
如果Harry去告诉了Hermione怎么办？她就再也不会让他靠近Harry了。明天他看到他的时候会发生什么？Draco还能把自己放在那个位置吗？他还会有感觉吗？他们之间有太多过去了，他很可能陷入潜在的危险中受到伤害。  
他跳起来，穿上他的睡袍然后抓起他的魔杖。手腕轻轻弹了一下，墙壁滑到一边露出他的冥想盆。他抓起一个空瓶然后拔开塞子。但是他犹豫了。  
如果他这么做了，就等于承认他需要再一次看到这些东西。如果他这么做了，那就是一扇通往早已被遗忘的行为的大门，一种除了带来伤害没有其他的迷恋。那以前是一次性的，而且他对Potter意味着什么都不是，事实上，鉴于他甚至都不记得这次相遇，这没什么大不了的。  
但是Draco会，他会记得Potter的气味，眼睛的真正颜色，他深埋在他身体里的感觉。  
叹了口气，Draco用魔杖的尖端把记忆拉出来，小心地把它放进瓶子里，更换了新塞子。瓶子孤零零的被放在架子上，一段孤独的记忆，闪着亮光，一个承诺，一种嘲讽。他转过身，闭上眼睛，然后挥了一下魔杖把墙壁关闭。  
他需要好好睡一觉。  
*******

在下午两点左右的时候，Draco几乎要咬自己的指甲了。Angelica用眼神扫射他，但是依旧沉默着。  
Draco收起他的脚步声，不希望他的恐惧或者渴望被看到。他的肚子缠成一结扭曲着，然后深深吸了一口气。破釜酒吧的砖墙就在前面可以看到了，然后他停到了Diagon Alley的中间。街上有许多买东西的人，但是Draco没有注意到他们任何人，因为他站在那里，被恐惧冻僵了。他忍不住去想哪一个会更糟——Harry记得或者Harry不会记得。希望他自己真的有一个魔法Cock（因为怕河蟹所以不翻成中文了）而且Harry已经被从诅咒中治愈，简直太蠢了。  
Draco轻轻敲了敲墙砖然后从巷子进入酒吧，努力吞下自己的恐惧。当他了酒吧向Hannah点头的时候，熟悉的午餐和黄油啤酒的味道给了他一丝安慰。如果她知道了呢？她简单地朝他笑了笑然后冲Harry的桌子点点头，Harry已经坐在那里了。Draco决定不带任何前言的立刻接近过去。  
Harry从书里抬起头，吓了一跳。Draco清了清嗓子，不知道为什么他没准备的来了。  
“Malfoy？”Potter看起来很疑惑。“你不是上个月要去法国了吗？”  
Draco的心从他的肚子一直掉到鞋底。  
“Yeah，”他呼吸着。他晃了一下，站直身体然后轻率地点点头。“似的，计划有变，我希望能来告诉你，当面，嗯。”  
Harry的绿眼睛的角落里闪过一丝微笑，他被Draco的笨拙模样逗乐了。Draco脸红了，同时飞快地思考着。  
“我想亲自跟你说说话，并且为了在审判的时候你为我的家庭做的一切感谢你。我很感激你。你救了我的生命并且我欠了你。如果你需要任何事，请让我知道。”她又点点头然后转过身，准备宁可不庄重也要赶紧逃回到他的店铺。  
“Malfoy，”Potter站起来，喊他停下来。“你愿意，额，吃午饭吗？和我？”  
Draco的心狂跳起来，当他慢慢地坐到椅子上的时候努力控制住它不跳出来。“谢谢你，Potter。我听说这里的食物非常棒。”  
Harry紧张地笑了起来，一只手穿过头发弄乱了它。Draco的血液吟唱着它对Harry的黑发与白色毛绒地毯鲜明对比的记忆。  
“没事。”Harry微笑着。“Hannah这周代替Tom，但是我得承认她做饭也非常好。”  
Draco无言的点点头，一种不舒服的沉默蔓延开来，就在他绝望地试着忘记Harry的皮肤在他指尖的感觉的时候。完美。  
“那么……”Harry说，打破了沉默。“既然你不出国，你决定要做什么？”他喝了一小口茶，眼睫毛在茶杯边缘飞舞着。  
Draco又脸红了。他看着自己的手。“我打算成为一名魔药师”  
“就像Snape一样。”  
Draco点点头，在他的教父被提到的时候畏缩了一下。  
“你想他吗？”  
Draco’s head snapped up. Harry regarded him with innocent eyes.  
Draco猛地抬头，Harry用天真的眼睛盯着他。  
“你是认真的吗？Potter？我当然想他。他是我的教父。他就在我身边就在我父亲——”他咬着嘴唇然后尝试记起他以前是怎么和Harry说话的。绝对不是即将到来的这样。  
“你父亲？”Harry提醒到。Draco意识到据Potter所知，Lucius仍旧还活着，被关在阿兹卡班。  
“Yes.Well.我父亲有很多事要想就在……状元被占领的时候。Severus就陪在我身边。他……保护了我。从Grayback，还有其他人哪里。我知道如果他可以他还会做更多……”  
Draco的记忆闪回到在天文塔的那个夜晚；Dumbledore的身体毫无生气地倒下去，他姨妈发出胜利的尖叫声。在Severus抱住Draco的胳膊然后把他拉开的时候，眼睛露出无尽的悲伤。他的教父在那一晚拯救了他的灵魂，而且他心里的一小部分对Dumbledore展现出他的仁慈和宽恕非常感激，即使那时他不配得到那个。  
“我看到他做的了，”Harry慢慢地说，“在塔上。”  
Draco再一次盯着他。“H—”  
“你来天文塔的时候，我和校长在一起。我藏起来了。Dumbledore把我定住藏在我的隐形斗篷下面了。我，呃，我看到了整件事。”  
羞愧灌满了Draco，胸口的结缠得更紧了。他的呼吸变得短促起来。Harry见过他，看到了他的黑魔标记，看到他的哭泣。看到了他生命中最糟糕的时候。他飞快站了起来撞到了桌子，让Harry的茶从茶杯边缘溅了出来。  
“我，我要走了，”Draco低声说，然后退回去从酒吧跌跌撞撞了离开。他飞快地沿着Diagon Alley走着，试着去想他似乎没有大量的恐惧症发作的迹象，在两家商店中间闪避着转身，喘着粗气。他试着睁开自己的眼睛；每一刻她闭上眼的时候，都会想象到Dumbledore，Professor Burbage，麻瓜的尸体散落在地牢的地板上，Harry残破的身体在Hagrid的手臂里……  
两个坚定的手抓住他的肩膀，扶着她。他消极地反抗者，缺氧让他虚弱了。他倒下去，眼睛颤动着关上，思绪飘荡着，在他昏倒的时候感觉到一种温暖熟悉的味道。  
********

Draco眨眨眼睛，试着弄清楚他在哪里。他躺着，身上盖着一条温暖的毯子。他在某个地方，不熟悉，但是Harry的味道特别强烈。  
他一定是在格里莫广场。  
他呻吟了一声，然后在沙发上翻了个身，看到了壁炉里有一团火快活地燃烧着。  
“你醒了。”Harry走进他的视线，手里拿着一杯茶另一只手拿着提神魔药。  
Draco坐起来，穿着袜子的脚放在地板上。他叹了一口气，为什么Harry非得这么该死的体贴呢？  
“你恐慌症发作了，”他轻描淡写地说。“我把你带到这里了，我希望没事，我确实不知道你住哪里。我知道你的庄园还在被调查中，所以我想着……”  
啊对，Harry还不知道庄园被毁了。它吸收了太多的黑魔法以至于没办法住了。他的母亲带走了一些想保留的画像，然后大部分都在被占领的时候丢失了。  
“谢谢你，Potter，”他小心翼翼地说。“我必须要走了，真的，我得处理一些事情。”  
“Hannah在你跑出来的时候跟着我们，然后她帮着我带你飞路回来。她说她会照顾一切并且让你的店员知道你在哪里。”  
Draco差点大笑起来。Angelica绝不会让他听到结局的。  
“所以你应该待到晚饭的时候，既然我们已经错过了午餐。”Potter看上去漠不关心地，但是空气里弥漫起一股紧张气氛。  
Draco发现自己点了点头，突然想起来这些Potter都会在早上全忘记了。  
*******

Kreacher进来厨房，在Harry做饭的时候洗刷碗具。看到一个一个老精灵和Potter互相拌嘴真的是太奇怪了。他心里默默记下在离开的时候要和Kreacher谈谈。  
晚餐是意大利面搭配精灵红酒。Draco以前不经常喝，酒劲很烈，但是一杯接着一杯喝下之后，他感觉放松了一些。Harry很有礼貌并且他们分享着轻松的谈话，大多数是关于Draco的母亲做的事和格里莫广场是怎么修缮的。  
在晚饭后他们移到客厅，然后Harry站着，手里拿着他的口袋，看着Draco抓起一把飞路粉。  
“Malfoy，”Harry轻声说。  
Draco抬起头，尝试把希望从眼睛里移开、。  
Harry叹了一口气，悲伤从他的脸上闪过，然他看起来比他以前老了一些。“这在变好，我保证。”  
Draco站着眼睛，失神了一会儿。  
“那个，恐慌症，它们在变好，只是需要时间。”  
Draco无言地点点头，希望破碎了。Harry不记得任何事了。他很想向他伸出手，把他拉进一个怀抱，但是他知道那对Harry来说很奇怪而且当早上从Harry心里被擦除之后会伤害到Draco。他把飞路粉扔进火里，看到火焰变成绿色，然后迈了进去，喊了一声公寓的名字。最后一次看进Harry清澈的绿眼睛，当他被一片绿色火焰拉走的时候他有了一种刀穿进肠子的剧痛。  
他跌跌撞撞地走进自己的客厅，跪倒在白色地摊上，倒在他把自己交给Harry的地方，闻到了他淡淡的气味，他们交欢相溶的气味，还有Harry离开他的严酷记忆。  
He soon fell asleep.

*******

这个月似乎同时过得又快又慢的。Draco和他的病人在她的创伤中取得了进展。他们试过了一种新的结合Pensieve记忆疗法的混合药物，解开了一些反复在她的噩梦中出现的最糟糕的部分。她汇报说她已经连续三个晚上没有服下任何魔药睡着病情没有被噩梦惊醒了。这真是一个大成功。她已经介绍了她的两个在St.Mungo不幸小组的熟人，并且他们签约了新治疗方式的尝试。  
Luna Lovegood在不久之后走进了她的店铺，萝卜耳环闪着光。她提出和医院董事会的会面来讨论接受研究资金的拨款。Angelica朝他眨眨眼，他知道了Angelica是Luna出现在店铺的缘由，然后他慷慨地接受了邀请，心里决定给这位年轻的多管闲事的女巫涨工资。  
Everything was going well in his life- except, of course, with Harry Potter.  
他生命中每件事都顺利进行着，当然，除了Harry Potter。  
他离不开，就像钟表似的，他必须去酒吧吃午餐，谨慎的接近Potter，为了他帮助了自己和自己的母亲感激了几百万次，然后和他一起吃午饭。有的时候他感觉Harry记得他——现在的他，还有几天他感觉到了Harry给他带来的深深地悲伤。他们一直避免谈论关于战争或者Voldemort的事。Harry似乎很满足于重拾他们儿时的竞争，大多数时候带着一个温柔的微笑，让Draco内心更加的羞愧和烦扰。  
那些最糟糕的日子。  
Harry可能会把他看作是一窝蜘蛛，带着鄙视和怀疑。那让Draco不会得到那样的对待，导致他不可避免地让自己回到以前默认的应对机制——低头鼻子冲下冷笑。  
奇怪的是，当Draco陷入他的旧行为的时候Harry似乎是放松了下来。好像距离才是一种安慰。唯一推动Draco向前的是糟糕的可怖的Harry有一天会记起他的希望。  
最终，有的时候Draco发现他自己被钉在格里莫的墙上，他的生命被一个同样绝望的Harry拥抱着。  
有的时候，他们会在破釜酒吧解决，交换一个杂乱的、快速的Hand jobs，Harry几乎没有解释过他们为什么或者如何到了这一步的。Hannah会睁一只眼闭一只眼，当Draco结账的时候了解着向他微笑，他衣衫凌乱，满面潮红。他曾经问过一次问什么她不向Granger或者Weasley告发自己的事。她只是简单地说他厌倦了看到Harry Potter，伟大的魔法世界救世主，坐在她的酒吧，活在自己过去的阴影里。他已经牺牲了自己的一切，包括自己的思想，而且如果他能从Draco那里得到哪怕仅仅十分钟的快乐，她也会支持。事实上，她还鼓励Draco不要放弃尽全力寻找方法把Harry带回现在。  
而且他不会放弃，永远不会。  
然后，所有的这些邂逅都在杀死他。这是他这么久最接近于一段真正的关系的事。他在他的冥想盆里记录着每一刻，想要找出Harry行为的一种模式。通常，他都在自讨苦吃，在跟与随之的绝望战斗，感受他最想做的一件事却失败的感觉；拯救Harry Potter。

********

他终于在一个星期三崩溃了。是时候做一些激烈的事了，而且他需要帮助来那么做。他和St.Mungo的工作取得了非常大的成功，这让Lovegood非常高兴，而且他已经准备好再接近Harry了。  
Potter还在他通常的位子上，读着那本见鬼的书，手里拿着铅笔，在书边缘做着涂鸦。当Draco走近的时候啪的关上了书。他脸上浮现了一种奇怪的，又期待的表情，好像他在等着Draco；等着他们日常的道歉。  
“Malfoy.”Harry友善地点点头。  
“Potter.”Draco带着他的紧张和激动，带上他练习过的‘校园面具’，他希望Harry能够看穿这个。  
他没等邀请就坐了下来，然后Potter看起来也是这么期待的。  
Hermione和Ron迟到了。  
“我想跟你说点事儿，Potter，如果你允许的话。”Draco开始说，想拖延时间。  
Harry看起来在他的椅子里很放松，向上挑起眉毛，示意他继续说。Draco跳过了通常的刻薄，有时是以谴责告终的环节，有时是为了在厕所里做】爱，而且有的时候一个带着感情的微笑会导致Draco极大的痛苦。  
今天是一个温柔的微笑。Draco也让自己回应了一个微笑，展示出自己的弱点。他远远地听到飞路火焰的漩涡声，然后Weasley和Granger跟Hannah打招呼的声音响起。  
“我很抱歉，Draco，你已经告诉他了吗？”  
“哦，这倒是新鲜的。”Harry说，扬起眉毛，把书紧紧捂在胸前，好像他们中的某个人要抓住它似的。  
Hermione来到Harry的一边坐下来，Ron坐在另一边。他们可以顺利地进入Harry的私人空间这让Draco感到一股嫉妒的刺痛掠过，但是当Harry看向他的时候这种感觉又被消除了。  
“出什么事了？”Harry问，听起来很好奇但是顺从地，就像Draco所期望的那样。也许在他的生活中受到过太多干预了，并且知道了那是什么样子的。  
“Harry,”Hermione温和地说，“我们需要去Draco的店铺，那有一些你需要看的东西。”  
Harry对着Draco皱起眉毛，终于点点头。“好吧。”他耸耸肩说。这次没有人问起关于法国的事，他看起来很奇怪，这是不是意味着他记起了一些事？当他们站起来走向后面墙壁的时候Draco抑制住他的兴奋，Ron敲出进入Diagon Alley的密码。他们安静的走了一会，然后站在店铺的入口处，同时让Harry把一切慢慢接受。Granger最后终于开口了。  
“Harry，这也许很难接受，但是自从战争结束已经过去五年了，你被困在了一个心理时间循环中。你认为每一天都是同一天，Draco来这是来提供帮助的，我们感觉我们也许有一个打破循环的解决办法，但是你必须要愿意这么做。”  
Harry沉默了很久。Draco无助地看着无数的表情从Potter的脸上划过：震惊，愤怒，悲伤，顺从。他转向Draco。  
“然后你有解决办法。”这更像一个陈述而不是疑问。  
“我也许，至少，这会让你更快的接受任何我们对缺口做出的解释，我能展示给你看吗？”Draco屏住呼吸。  
“我想，”Harry耸耸肩，顺从的表情加深了。“如果你认为这会有帮助的话。”  
Ron第一次开口说话。  
“”听着，兄弟，我知道这看起来很卑鄙，但是它可能会是一种治愈方法。就给Malfoy一个机会。“”  
Harry突然大笑起来，他们疑惑地看向他，直到他擦去眼泪，然后叹了口气。  
“从来没想到我会听到你那么说，Ron.”他说，眼边带着渴望。  
Draco已经听到过Harry无数种表达，但是这一次是新的。任何新的东西都是另一个希望之刺插入Draco的心理，然后他尽力对Harry对着Ron接受他的反应不感到退缩。  
Draco带着他们穿过商店，朝Angelica点点头，然后打开了通往公寓的楼梯门，他的心在胸中轰轰作响，激动交杂着焦虑。  
随着手腕一抖，Draco从墙中拉出他的冥想盆，然后从口袋里拿出一个瓶子。他拿出来向Harry展示着。  
“这是我熬制的魔药。我一直在St.mungo的病人上测试，结果很好。这就意味着它能给人带来平静，提供额外的清晰，所以重新生活的正确经验不会再次造成创伤。它会连接到你魔法核心的神经通路，创造一种对过去经历的分解，将它与新的记忆和那些过去的记忆连接起来。理论上说，焦虑症的‘触发’和噩梦是连接到其他的记忆的，然后这可以帮助区分过去和现在。你明白了吗？”  
Harry若有所思地点点头。“那冥想盆呢？”  
“记忆，当然。尽管，我们将不会给你展示任何创伤性记忆，就只是Granger，Weasley,和我自己在时间循环的时候收集的记忆。”  
Harry瞥了一眼他的朋友们，他们两个人都点头表示同意。他们看起来对他的解释没什么可补充的。Harry伸出手结果药水。他喝了一口，然后把它全吞下去，用手指转着瓶子，盯着它。  
Draco从记忆架上拿出了一个明亮的蓝白色小瓶，这里面包含着Hermion和Ron，以及他自己收集的记忆。  
Harry和他一起站在冥想盆前，然后极力想握住他的手和他一起去；那可能是一次非常激烈的经历而且他不想让他感觉到自己的隐私被侵犯了。Draco很确定无论如何当他接触到DRaco在最后加入的记忆的时候，一定会那么想的。他没有告诉Hermione和Ron那些东西。那是Harry和Draco还有Kreacher坐在一起吃饭；Harry压着Draco亲吻他；Draco脸红着然后告诉他他会在早上想念他。  
Harry看着Draco把闪着光的液体倒进银制冥想盆里，给了他最后一个难以理解的眼神，然后他靠了过去。  
剩下他们能做的只有等待了。  
将近十五分钟以后，Harry出现了，激烈的颤抖着。当他膝盖颤抖的时候Ron冲过去抓住了他，然后把他带到Draco的沙发上。  
Harry开始哭泣了。  
Draco为许多东西做好了准备，但是哭泣却没在他的清单上。不幸的是，Hermione已经准备好了一张手帕和肩膀来承受那些爆发的情绪。当Draco和Harry徘徊的时候，她把Harry的眼镜放到一边，这些英伦绅士感到相当尴尬。Harry的啜泣慢慢变成抽噎。  
“我就是太累了。”Harry低声说。Draco有一会儿僵住了，等待着。Harry水汪汪的眼睛找到了他的眼睛，盯着他。  
“如果你们不介意的话，我想和Draco谈一谈，如果你们两个认为可以的话。”Harry的眼睛依然盯着Draco的，即使是他跟他的朋友们还在讲话。  
Hermione生气地表示抗议，但是Ron举起一只手给了她一个眼神。她点了点头在他们飞路走的时候回头悲伤地看了一眼。Harry坐了起来。  
Draco还站在原地，僵硬并且害怕着。Harry慢慢地走向他，停在了他几英寸远得地方。  
“最后一部分，那是给你的，是吗？”  
Draco吞咽了一下然后找到他的声音。“那是也是给你的，但是我，我很自私，我想让你看到，想让你记起来。”  
Harry点点头，他的眼睛明亮起来，比Draco曾经看到的都亮，甚至没有受到眼镜片的阻碍。  
“我想记起来，Draco，让我看。”  
他们的嘴唇里的很近，他的气味已经淹没了Draco的感觉；Harry摇晃着，睁大了眼睛。  
就像另一个初吻似的，他们都是，触电般且火热的。但是它是缓慢的，然后有什么其他的东西渗透了出来，某种更深的东西，某种更柔和的东西。Harry退了回来，瞥了一眼壁炉前的地毯，但是把Draco拉回了自己的卧室。  
Draco在Harry的臂窝里放松下来，让矮点的那个男人把他拉到自己的床上，解开他的衬衫然后脱掉背心。Harry拿起Draco仍紧握着的魔杖把它放在桌子上，自己魔杖的旁边。当Harry脱下他的衬衫时，Draco僵硬了，他的标记明显的印在他的皮肤上，一动不动，魔法已经被消除了。Harry把Draco的前臂拉到嘴边，温柔的吻了一下，眼睛凝视着Draco，眼神里是深深地宽恕。Draco顺从地让Potter把他推到床边坐着，他跪在Draco的面前，解开了他的裤子。他的嘴唇吻过Draco的颈部、前胸，他的舌头顺着旧伤疤舔舐，那是他们以前犯过错的证据，纤细的，银色的，只有在你专注看的时候才能发现。  
Potter的舌头在他的欲望上的感觉，更像是崇敬的、虔诚的，甚至非常熟悉。Draco呻吟着颤抖着，让他自己被推回到床上，全部的衣服完全被移除。他通常不会在床上扮演如此被动地角色，但是如果那是Harry想要的，他会让他得到。  
“Draco，”Harry在他的皮肤上方轻语，吻着他的嘴和张开的大腿。“你想要什么？”  
“所有,” Draco 不加思考地脱口而出. “我想要所有的, Harry. 我只是需要你.”

Harry 叹着气亲吻着他的臀瓣，舔舐并吸吮着瘀伤， “我也需要你,我想要给你一切，我能干你吗?”  
Draco点头。“求你了，Harry，干我。”他不经常做下面的那个，事实上这已经是很久以前了，他几乎记不住他在巴黎俱乐部黑暗的厕所里的摸索经历。  
Harry抓起Draco的魔杖，施放了保护魔咒以及清洁魔咒。当魔法从他的皮肤里，他的身体里跳过，他颤抖着，他的欲望在他的魔杖对于Harry如此顺利的反应中愈加坚硬。Harry对Draco床边的的润滑油施了一个无声飞来咒，差点弄碎了瓶子。

Harry飞快的脱下他的衣服，和Draco一起挪到四柱床的中央，他把Draco的腿伸开然后躺在了大腿之间。Draco不得不用自己的胳膊肘支撑着身体，看着Harry顺着他的身体向下舔舐，把他的双球一个接一个含自己嘴里，温柔地吮吸着，然后用他光滑的大拇指按压在Draco紧致的后穴上。  
“我想你应该翻过身让我为你做准备。”Harry呼吸着，一遍搔着Draco大腿处的耻毛。

Draco默许了，转过来让Harry抬起他的臀部然后固定住，然后把他的后穴暴露在清凉的空气中。当Harry的大拇指来回摩挲、按压的时候他颤抖着，同时他仍然含着他的双球。Draco折叠起手臂放松下来，他的臀部仍高抬着。当Harry把指尖推过紧绷的肌肉时，Draco一边呻吟一边咕哝着，轻轻扯着他。那是一种奇怪的感觉，被这样触摸着，但是突然Draco呜咽着，他想要Harry进入他的欲望强烈的涌起。  
Harry轻笑着，“我不会这么急，我不想伤害你。”  
Draco把他的腿分的更开然后向后推以获得越来越多的快感。Harry的手指按压的更深了一些，这让Draco肆意的呻吟出声，乞求着Harry更快一些。  
Harry坐了回去，但手指没有离开Draco的后穴，同时把他的性器按在Draco的大腿后面。Draco拱起身子把她拉回来，想要操纵着Harry的阴茎更靠近它的目标一些。Harry打了Draco的屁股一下。  
“别这么做，你真的想要这么大的东西，”他开玩笑得用自己的性器抵着Draco的穴口，它的大小突然和Draco密切相关了。“进入这么小，这么紧的洞？ Dear Godrick，你这一个月都会走的很滑稽的。”  
“也许我就想一个月都走得很滑稽呢。”Draco咬紧牙齿说。  
Harry大声笑了出来，声音很愉快并且出乎意料，然后Draco转过来同时恶狠狠地对他咧嘴一笑。  
“这就是我们了解和深爱的Draco。”Harry咯咯地笑着说。Draco眨眨眼。Harry似乎注意到自己的用词然后脸红到脖子根。他开始把自己的手指伸到Draco身体里更深的地方，他转动着手指进入的更深。Draco没得到回应的机会，他的眼睛转着，回到了Harry的手指上。  
“Merlin，Draco，你绝对想不到我是多想干你，”Harry气喘吁吁地说，“我们以前做过这个吗？”  
Draco喃喃着陷进枕头里，然后推着自己颤抖的大腿回应。  
“不，不想这样，是我把你放倒在地毯上，这才是出乎意料的，你把我拉倒在你身上——ungh——oh，fuck，就是那里，然后那是我这辈子最棒的一次性体验。”  
Harry继续伸长着而他的手指，探索着他的后穴深处，又加了一些润滑油。他在Draco的背后又悄悄低声说了些什么，但是他手指划过的声音让它立刻消失了，呻吟声和喃喃声从Draco的唇边溢出来。  
最后，Harry把他的手指伸出来，这让Draco感到既放松又空虚下来。他深信着，但是顺从地翻过身面向Harry。Draco自动着挪到合适的位置，两条腿伸到自己的胸口处，钩在Harry的肩膀上，Harry慢慢地向前压下来，把他那光滑的性器顶端推挤进Draco的身体里。这感觉太巨大了，太火热了。Harry把双唇覆上Draco的，故意慢慢地亲吻着他，就好像他以前已经这么做了一千多次了似的，好像他已经知道当他充满Draco的时候如何分散他的注意力不久之后，Harry开始推送起来，他感觉到Draco体内光滑的嫩肉和Draco紧闭的眼内闪着光。  
当Harry低语他的名字的时候Draco睁开了眼睛。Harry的眼睛如此美丽，也令人痛苦。Draco感觉到一颗泪水从他的眼角偷偷花落，绝望地不去想Harry是如何可能明早不会记得这一切。Harry又吻了他，更用力的进入，一阵痛苦或愉悦的火花把这些想法都从Draco的脑海里消除了。  
低沉的咕哝声和皮肤相撞的声音充满了房间。Harry重新摆放着Draco的腿让它抬的更高，然后加快了速度。他转着自己的臀部，寻找着；Draco以一种极度愉悦的方式拱起后背，这时候Harry找到了他的母庙。一旦确认了则个角度，Harry残忍地一次又一次撞击着，直到把Draco拖入极乐的悬崖边。Harry的手握住Draco已经坚硬无比的、已经泄出丰富前液的欲望，他只抚摸了几次Draco就冲上了边缘。Draco的耳边愉快的鸣响着，世界变得安静了，同时他的后穴骤缩着钳住了Harry。  
Harry哭喊出Draco的名字，滚烫的液体灌满他紧实的臀部，然后一切都平静下来。  
Draco懒洋洋地眨着眼睛，同时温柔着微笑着，他看着Harry盯着自己充满魅力的性器慢慢消失在Draco放松下来的后穴里，感觉到了愉快。它在高潮之后依旧不断颤抖着，Harry似乎试图尝试着把他溢出的液体推回到Draco的身体里。他感觉自己被标记，被占领，被拥有，这感觉太棒了。他用虚弱的胳膊把Harry拉回到黏糊糊的一团混乱中，然后他们的嘴唇又一次压在一起。  
Harry笑着沉浸亲吻中，把Draco脸上沾着汗水的头发拨开。他们的性器都柔软的贴在一起，彼此颤搐着，这真是一种奇妙有安慰的感觉。Harry伸出手来然后用Draco的魔杖把他们自己清理干净。Draco皱起眉头，他仍然感觉有一种泄露感涌来。Harry咬了咬他的嘴唇。“让我们在这留下来多待一会儿，好吗？”  
Draco咧开嘴笑了。“好，我想我可以忍受多被救世主充满一会儿，这让现在像你一样闪耀了吗？”  
Harry轻拍了一下他的胳膊。“Yeah, shiny as fuck. Golden, even.”  
他们接吻着，越来越慢，直到仅仅是双唇碰触着，然后他们陷入了沉睡。  
********

“What the fuck, Malfoy?!?”

Draco笔直的弹起来，他的手摸索着寻找自己的魔杖，但辨不清方向。Oh, shit,他们睡着了——他们睡了一整晚吗？  
Draco快速的瞥了一眼东面的窗户然后得到了答案。Oh，shit.  
“Harry，这不是看上去的那样。”Draco举起他的手，试图表现对明显惊慌失措的Harry不具有威胁性的样子。  
“除了它看上去的这个样子，还可能是他妈的什么样？”Harry把床单紧紧地捂在胸前，拿着Draco的魔杖。  
“那是我的魔杖，”Draco叹了口气。“你的在这里。”他挫败地指着床头柜。  
Harry低头看着他手里的榆木魔杖，心思动摇了。  
“Oh，sorry，”Harry咕哝着眨了眨眼，“I mean, not sorry! 我为什么赤身裸体在你床上？”  
这太糟糕了。“这是一个很长的故事，如果你喝了这个魔药你就会知道——”  
“你真的以为我会蠢到再一次让你对我下药吗？”  
Draco顿住了，“我永远不会——Harry，我保证如果你去看看冥想盆——”  
“WHY DO YOU KEEP CALLING ME HARRY?”  
Potter看上去他就要精神错乱了。这太糟糕了。Draco感觉到背叛的泪水充满自己的眼睛。  
“你失忆了，”Draco低声说，吸着鼻子，感觉到如此渺小。“那是一个诅咒，每一天你醒来就会不记得，你以为每一天都是10月30号，并且你不记得我爱你。”Draco的手掌压着脚后跟，羞耻充满自己的眼睛，感到无比巨大的压力。  
“wha—”Harry的声音听起来断断续续的。  
Draco振作起自己。“我去叫Hermione和Ron，我建议你穿上衣服，除非你不介意他们看到你全部。”他站起来穿好自己的衣服，没有错过Harry在他身体上徘徊又收回的视线。他羞愧的脸红了，因为一滴Harry的液体从他还疼痛的屁股里流了出来。他系紧腰上的袋子，然后走到客厅，愤怒的擦掉眼泪。然后他抓起一把飞路粉。  
“Hermione Granger-Weasley,” 他朝着绿色的火焰呼唤着。

“Granger-Weasley?”一个不确定的声音从他的背后传来。Potter已经穿好了大部分的衣服；手里还拿着T恤。Draco小心地把眼睛从Harry的胸前移开。他用手指了指放在咖啡桌上的玻璃杯，然后Harry跌跌撞撞的走到它们前面，茫然地坐进沙发里。  
“你好Draco！进行的怎么样？”Hermione的头撞进绿色的火焰里。他还没有开口她就从他的脸上明白了。“挪开一下，我就过来。”  
她赤着脚穿着自己的睡袍从火焰中迈了出来。她停了下来然后向下看了一眼，在柔软的地毯上晃了一下脚趾，然后向沙发上的Harry走过去，  
Draco盯着火焰，试图让自己隐形。  
“Harry，Draco告诉你发生了什么了吗？”  
Harry发出嘲笑的声音，但是Draco拒绝回头看过去，他几乎不能保持冷静下来。  
“Draco？你们俩现在是好兄弟了？”Harry的声音听起来很尖锐。至少他听起来对这个不那么困惑。  
Hermione坚定地点点头。“你也是，事实上，当你醒了你可能不记得任何事了，但是当我们每天和你说话的时候后，你都会提到他。甚至是你没见到他的时候。”  
Draco突然被引起注意。这是Hermione以前没有提到的。她朝他投去一个内疚的表情，然后他依旧沉默着。  
Harry向后在他们两个之间憋了一眼，脸微微一红。“我—我在找他的魔杖。我问过你他的魔杖的事吗？”他低声说，好像那让他感觉羞愧了。  
Draco的大脑飞快的运作着。Harry一直在找这个吗？他真的需要和Kreacher谈谈。  
“是的，Harry，而且每一次我都告诉你它在魔法部丢了。而且每一次你都说你感觉很难受，因为你不能把它还给Malfoy了。”  
Draco退缩了。他确实很想要回他的魔杖，但是他认为魔杖丢了的确是有道理的。它毕竟是杀死过黑魔王的魔杖。它对于收藏家来说应该是无价的。  
Harry点点头，看着自己的手。“我现在想回家了。”他说着，站了起来。  
Hermione最后一次看了一眼Draco，眼里带着悲伤。他们都认为他的治疗会起作用，这确实太蠢了。真是傻瓜才做出来的事。他感觉她的怜悯像一把刀一样，所以他迅速退回到他的卧室避难所，那里还有一些Potter的味道。他悲哀地盯着床。这必须停止了，所有的一切都必须停止了。当他听到两声飞路的声音时，他捡起他的魔杖，把床单变没了。他尽全力清新着空气，试着消除Harry的味道。他感觉心脏变硬了，痛苦地扭曲着。他让他的心思停下来，放进盒子里然后盖上了盖子，最后推入心底。  
It was the best he could do.


	3. Avoidance（逃避）

第二天的时候，Draco没有去破釜酒吧，还有下一天的时候。他逃避了Hermione的呼叫，试图把一切都抛到脑后。他继续了自己的研究，把所有的注意力都放到上面，忽视了Angelica好奇的关心。  
星期五，那件事发生过了大约五天（零六个小时二十七分钟），Luna Lovegood踏进了店铺。  
“Draco Malfoy！”她脸上带着坚定，险恶地朝Draco挥舞着一本书。  
他从来没见过她这么生气，但好像和她的关系变得更亲近了。他走过去，扬起眉毛，当她把书戳到他胸前的时候抓住了书。  
“这是什么？”她逼问道。  
尽管他在手指感觉到那本旧书粗糙的触感，他就已经知道了。  
‘A Timeless Love, by Kairos Black. ’Harry一直拿着这本书。如果他没有在假装读它的话，他就会把它缩小然后放在他牛仔裤的口袋里。  
“你怎么得到——”  
Luna叉着腰。“你怎么敢放弃Harry Potter！你怎么敢放弃你自己！”  
Draco摇了摇头瞪了一眼Angelica。年轻的女巫只是抱着双臂然后挑着眉毛，显然是和Luna在一边的。  
“我不能在这么做了，好吗？”Draco叹息道。“我不能一直疯了似的比自己去解决一些根本不可能解决的事。他在他快乐的小泡泡里离我远点会活着更好，”  
Angelica哼了一声。“你真可怜，Mr.Malfoy，承认吧。”  
“你别插手，Angelica”Draco半心半意地抱怨着。他知道他知道他已经把自己的情绪全表现在表面了，他小心地远离Harry的事然后他疼痛的心开始摆脱束缚。他不知道还有多久他会完全崩溃。  
“他怎么样了？”他低声说，没办法看Luna的眼睛。  
“Oh，Draco”她呼吸道，“你不知道，是吗？他一周之前被送回St.Mungo了。他不跟任何人说话，除了Gilderoy Lockhart，然后他会在自己的书里写东西。我给了他一些你熬制的镇定魔药让他能休息一会儿，然后我偷了那本书。你看过这本书吗？”  
Draco的大脑飞速旋转着。如果时间是他想的那样，Harry在离开Draco的公寓之后立刻承认了自己。“多久？”  
Luna皱起眉头。  
“她回病房多久了？”  
她想了一会儿。“几天吧。他甚至没有挣扎着离开。他看起来并不关心自己被困在哪里，而且他看起来也不太好。而且这个——”她提到了那本书，还仍旧被握在Draco的手里。  
他在手里打开了书。  
他深吸一口气。他一直用铅笔在空白处写字，草草几下自己的想法，问自己一些问题。  
Draco的魔杖在魔法部，2002年10月18日，第二天早上被偷了。  
已经好几个月了。但是媒体已经走了。  
我在他床上醒过来。我可能惊慌失措了。  
他吻了我。在雨里。我跟他说不要走。他还是走了。  
又在病房里醒过来，这次我知道我是自己选择来的。  
我找不到。以前是真的吗？魔杖在哪里？  
格里莫到处都是狗仔。我需要换病房。  
如果这个笔记在这里，你已经知道你感觉到了什么。  
在壁炉前的地摊上……我不能离开。  
书里的笔记没有特别的顺序，而且其中许多都是Draco根本不确定已经发生的事。发生了什么？  
他啪的一声关上书，然后进入飞路网。他忽视了背后抗议的声音，大声喊出格里莫广场迈了进去。女巫们会明白的。  
His landing wasn’t gentle, and he fell forward, catching himself on the coffee table. He straightened and called out.  
他没有顺利地着陆，然后他向前倒了下去，在咖啡桌前稳住自己。他挺直身子然后开始喊道。  
“Kreacher, I need you.”  
随着砰的一声，驼背的家养小精灵出现了，大大地睁着眼睛。  
“Draco主任，Kreacher能为您做些什么？”Draco已经习惯了皱皱的脾气暴躁的老面孔挂着一副忧虑的表情。他坐了下来，向Kreacher示意也坐下来。  
“Kreacher，听着，我知道Potter发生了一些事，和我需要知道你知道的事。”  
家养小精灵遮上眼睛，眼神在房间里转来转去。  
“Kreacher，看着我。我知道Harry要你发誓保密，但是我认为他可能陷入麻烦了，我需要你的帮助。你发誓过要帮助Black家族和他的继承人是吗？Well，我是Narcissa Black Malfoy的儿子，而且我需要你的帮助。”  
Kreache的脸上迅速发生变化；他的表情放松了然后点点头。  
“当然，Draco主人是一个Black。当Draco主人出生的时候女主人把他的名字加在的挂毯上了。Kreacher会告诉你Harry主人的秘密。Kreacher不会受到惩罚。”  
他看上去还有对最后一句还有一点不确定，一边的眼盯着Draco进行核实。  
“当然，Kreacher，你会救了Potter的命应该受到奖赏。他一直在干什么？”  
苍老的手紧紧抓住他的手腕然后他们到了二楼Potter的卧室外。门开着，床上散落着一些纸。  
“Potter主人在做一些事。Kreacher不确定是什么，但是他已经被干扰了一段时间了，而且即使是小精灵也不知道干扰了多久。”  
Draco向床走去，捡起最近的一张羊皮纸。它上面画着一个非常详细的图案，做着标记。图的中间有一个沙漏，环绕着金属圈。看起来像一个时间转换器，似乎像是魔法部在战后摧毁的那些。  
“Harry主人在找这个，”Kreacher指着那幅画说。“Harry主人说他找到了，曾经拥有过它。但是Harry主人不能回到那个时候了。他让Kreacher说谎，但是Kreacher知道Harry的挣扎。”  
“他那天之后发生了什么——”Draco脸红了，心也沉了下来。“他动身去找Janus Thickey的早上。”  
Kreacher开始仔细地挖自己的鼻子。“主人很低落。主人问Kreacher魔杖在哪里，Kreacher有没有见过打败了黑魔王的山楂木魔杖。Kreacher说没有，然后主人回到了他自己的房间，Kreacher在地窖里。Harry主人下来做了晚饭然后他说他要走了不要担心。Kreacher很担心，然后去了Weasley的房子去询问Harry主人的朋友。他们说他们会再处理好这件事。”  
“我知道了。”Draco说，他翻阅着智障想寻找一些线索。到此为止，所有的看起来是一个日期的清单，有一些早在1980年，有一些在不久的将来。看以来就像一个时间线，但没有规律。Harry想做什么？  
他需要见他，立刻。  
“Kreacher，你知道Harry的隐形斗篷在哪里吗？”  
小精灵指了指被随意搭在椅子后座上的一对五颜六色的布料。Potter当然不会随意鲁莽的丢开这样的恩赐。他捡了起来，甩了甩。他需要尽快离开，但是还有一件事。  
“Kreacher，Harry读预言家日报吗？”  
“当然，Harry主人每天早上吃早饭的时候都读报纸。如果只是检查日期的话。”

Draco深吸一口气冲出了门，砰地一声从楼梯上下来。他拉起魔杖然后打开了对面的门，幻影移形落到病房里。在太阳下山之前他还有几个小时，他需要冒个险。  
********


	4. Harry Gets a Visitor

Harry翻了个身，床吱吱作响。他感觉昏昏欲睡然后坐了起来，四处摸索他的魔杖。噢，对了，他一定是在病房里——没有魔杖。他在旁边的桌子上找到了自己的眼镜然后把他们戴上。  
白色的墙壁首先进入视线，旁边是一个施了魔咒窗户看起来像是夏天。这太荒谬了，在夏天的早上醒过来是在病房里最好的事，但是Harry另一半的生活中应该一贯是这样的。

他的生活。乱七八糟的一团日子，完全在一个随机的顺序里，时间在炎热的日子里像腊一般流失。

他从床上爬起来然后寻找他的书。  
书不见了。他只睡了一小会儿，也许是这样，但是他必须承认在睡了一会儿之后他感觉好多了，就在Luna说服他喝下了无论是什么的魔药之后。  
“Fucking hell，Luna。”他低声说，笑了笑。她基本上是骗了他，给他下了药然后把书从他身上拿走了。  
他实际上很感激有一小段时间睡觉——在同一天醒来，这令他清醒多了。尤其是鉴于第二天的早上可能是1998年和鬼知道是什么时候的未来之间的任何一天。他只能尽量靠近到2004年中的某个时候，这是他知道的离实际上的现在最近的了。这种情况必须以某种方式结束了，必须。Draco的出现也证明了这一点。

他拖着脚步进了白天的房间，看了一眼屋里的人。咬舌说话的那个老女巫在那里，Lokhart在他的窗户边，然后Longbottom在桌子上玩牌。  
这里没有长着可笑的长眉毛的巫师。这就意味着Gerald在2003年底的某个时候被解雇了。  
“也许，也许是2004年6月”他自言自语道，渴望把这些写进他的书里。这里的人不会告诉他这一天是哪一天，事实上，除非他拿到了预言家日报。然而女巫们不会感兴趣让病人看新闻的。他们会说那太令人心烦了。  
这当然对于Harry来说太心烦了，这一天从来都不是该死的正确的一天。

他跌跌撞撞地坐进Franck Longbottom旁边的椅子里。  
“Hi Frank. Alice.” 他向这两个人打了招呼.  
“你好James，很高兴在这里见到你。”Alice向前俯身然后拍了拍他的脸颊。Harry向她微笑，心里扮了个鬼脸。至少她能认出来他是她认识的人，而不是把他当做一个陌生人。  
如果Neville在某个糟糕的一天过来，会很令人心碎，但他会藏起自己的受伤，然后和他的父母在每周探视的时候玩棋盘游戏或者麻瓜的霹雳爆炸游戏。  
那是Harry一周之中唯一能知道日期的一天，Neville的探视日。尽管如此，这还是带来了一些小小的安宁。Neville掩饰他的怜悯无法像他掩饰自己的受伤一样好。

“你的朋友是谁？James”Frank越过Harry的肩膀直视着，那里看起来似乎只是空气。Harry转过身，感觉到了非常近的一具身体，但是并没有人在那里。他慢慢地转过身来，想着是不是应该去拿克雷多纸牌。  
“Potter，”一个非常熟悉嘶嘶的声音从来身后传过来。  
Harry跳起来，想拿根本不在场的魔杖，伸出手来防守着自己。  
一片空气在他对面摇晃，像炙热的海市蜃楼一般发出嗡嗡声，一只灰蓝色眼睛出现，眼睛周围是苍白的皮肤，广阔且可怕。

“Potter，是我。”那个声音低语。“我们能去我不会被看到的地方吗？”  
Harry的肚子因放松和兴奋突然沉了下去。他扬起眉毛。“那是我的斗篷吗？”  
“当然是你的斗篷，只是暂时的，我不过就是发现它躺在——等等，我就是那么着发现它的。现在带我们去我们能谈话的地方！”Draco惊慌的声音掺杂着一点讽刺，这对Harry的紧张来说像是一种安慰。  
这离现在的Draco更近了，那个会来找Harry的Draco。

“Oh thank fuck,”Harry喘着气，伸手抓住Draco的胳膊肘，盯着其他病人，然后迅速把他拉进自己的房间。没有人在意他推着一个隐形的东西穿过门，然后在他身后迅速关上门。  
Draco穿着斗篷站在那里，头发乱糟糟的，睁大的眼睛急促的呼吸着。  
“你需要坐下来吗？”他示意Draco到床上。Draco看起来振作起来了。  
“你是哪一个Harry？”  
Harry犹豫着说。“你是什么意思？”  
“我说哪一个Harry——”他顿住了，脸上的表情一团糟。“我是说，你是哪个时候的Harry？你记得——呃，我公寓的冥想盆吗？”  
Harry长舒一口气然后瘫倒在自己的床上。这是Draco想出办法的那一天，从这么多的混乱中想出了办法。  
“是的，”他喘着气，“是的，我记得，Draco。我记得和你睡着了然后——呃！”  
他被覆在自己嘴唇上的的温暖和坚定地双唇打断了，温暖又熟悉的味道充满了他的鼻子。他回吻着，在回到床头上的时候把Draco拉到自己的腿上。他们的舌头相遇了，一开始有些犹豫，然后变得深沉且激烈了，身体在紧贴着磨蹭。Harry抓着Draco的臀部，把他牢牢拉住猛地往上推。Draco呻吟着喘息着。他拉开了自己，深深地呼吸一口气。  
“Harry，等等，我们不能在你的房间亲热，万一有人进来了呢。”Draco在裤子之间说。  
Harry发出一声含糊的声音然后仍旧吮吸亲吻着Draco修长苍白的脖颈。他才不会他妈的关心万一有人进来，这是他这些周、这些年、这些天或者是任何时间里最快乐的时刻。  
Draco抓住Harry的肩膀然后把他拉开，深深望进他的眼睛。他的瞳孔很大，几乎遮住了灰色，然后Harry感觉到他欲望压在他的肚子上。  
“Harry，我们需要离开，马上。Luna知道我来找你了，但是我不知道还有多久她就会抓到我然后把我踢出去。”  
“别担心，”Harry不在意地说“她让我们在一起，还引起了一阵消遣还是其他的什么，我不确切记得这个故事了。鉴于我还没有真正活过那个时刻。”  
“那是另一回事——”Draco咬住了他自己的嘴唇。“不，我们还是离开吧。我有太多问题了。”  
他快速站起来，捡起隐形斗篷。“哦，对了，我带来了你的书。”他带着一个小小的微笑递给了Harry他熟悉的那本书。Merlin，他爱Draco的事已经被知道了。‘离现在最近的Draco’从里到外都了解他了，知道他需要什么。Harry把他又拉进了一个吻，更加火热更加温柔，让Draco感觉十分惊喜。他长长的苍白的睫毛轻轻忽扇着，手放松地轻轻放在Harry的屁股上。从他唇边溢出满足的小声叹息和低语，这正是Harry坚持不放弃的原因。他一直在等在这一天的事情。他们……做了一些事的这一天。他知道他们离开了病房……但是他们在寻找一些东西。但他不确定那是什么。  
Harry拿起斗篷盖到他们两个人的身上，仍旧在Draco的下巴和脸颊轻轻地虔诚地亲吻着，陶醉在他身体里的温暖中。他抬起Draco的下巴，然后让他睁开自己的眼睛。他们头昏脑涨充满了深情，然后Harry深吸一口气。  
“你现在已经爱上我了，是吗。”他喃喃道。“你已经爱我了，所以我可以告诉你我也已经爱上你了，但是你担心我会像上一次一想忘记，然后你就会又一次失去我。当我明天睁开眼就是你从巴黎回来的前一天，我那时不爱你。”  
Draco快速地眨眨眼，阻止眼睛变湿润。Harry没有推开，他知道这个男人现在多脆弱。尽管他经常表现的很刻薄，他是在不得不尽力保护自己的心。  
“Shh，没事的，Draco，我们会找到解决办法的。请不要放弃好吗？一定会结束的——”  
一声响亮的关门声打断了他的话，房间的另一边传来一个声音。  
“不，我没看到Harry在这里，他一定下楼去看治疗师了。”Luna打开门站在门口。Harry在拉着Draco从她身边路过的时候回了一个微笑，他们两个仍旧紧紧抓着彼此。  
真正狡猾的Luna。

“我也许会检查一下走廊，”Luna大开大门故意喊到。“也许他在外面呢。”  
日常监测病人的值班女巫点点头，用羽毛笔标了她的病历。Luna站走廊的一边微笑着，当然没有特别冲着任何人。  
“也许他在解决自己的生活，”Luna用他唱歌般的嗓音低语着，“同时也在解决Draco的。”

Draco轻声地抗议，Harry被笑声呛住了，然后他们低伏着跑过了大厅，打开通往楼梯间的门，当门砰地一声关上的时候他们突然大笑起来。  
“太狡猾了，Lovegood。”Draco气喘吁吁地说。Harry笑的更厉害了，眼泪从他的眼角留下来。他想停下来告诉Draco他也是这么想的，但是他的笑声变成了打嗝，而且他们需要离开了。  
“你能带我们去格里莫吗？”Harry喘着气问，心不在焉的把Draco的头发拉直整理好。  
Draco只是站着，目瞪口呆，嘴巴张着。

“当然。”Draco拉起自己的魔杖然后环住Harry的腰。  
砰地一声，他们降落在格里莫的门廊上，Harry的脑海里有些东西在咯吱作响。许多年前的事，在那个时候没有任何意义的事。他打开门，手拉着Draco穿过走廊，保护魔咒温柔的环绕着他。  
“Draco，”他慢慢地问道，“你还记得你的魔杖吗？它在魔法部丢了。这本书暗示是我偷了它，但是我不知道我还有没有经历过那一天，或者是我只是开始丢了更多的日子。”  
“你在丢失时间？”Draco瞪着他。“这到底是怎么发生的？”  
Harry深深的呼吸。他不知道这一天是不是他告诉Draco一切的日子，但是也许是，也许……  
“我们来喝点茶，然后我会告诉你我知道的全部。”

********  
   
1998年（差不多吧）的某天  
Harry又尖叫着醒来。  
黑暗似乎窒息了他，让他的四肢像铅一般沉重，无法移动。他躺在那儿，全身僵硬，想要让那些图像从脑海里抛开，试图减慢吞咽和呼吸。  
慢慢地，他的心脏停止了狂跳，然后他的呼吸慢慢深沉下来。他的头仍旧在转圈，眩晕让他感觉房间倾斜着，让他的双眼紧闭。他最后抬起自己的胳膊然后用手腕按压着双眼。

他环顾着房间，他没有带自己的眼镜所以眼前一片模糊，他心里尝试着把那一堆衣服想象成虫尾巴，他的长袍挂在敞开的衣橱门上他想象成是Voldemort本人。他生气的眨着眼睛，伸手拿自己的眼镜同时挥着手去把那些图像打散。  
房间映入眼帘，和往常一样杂乱。古老房子的黑暗笼罩在每一个方向，侵入每一个角落。他今天有需要在房子里工作了，也许Kreacher会愿意谈谈关于从墙上取下来他家族成员的头。  
他在想到自己的家庭的时候，大脑颤动起来。

玻璃眼睛被塞在入口处，盲目地盯着前方。

他感觉很虚弱。  
也许打扫这间房子对他有好处。  
也许这会给他带回来一些平常的感觉，即使他那时逃脱了，但那也是正常人应该的样子。那是在与黑巫师决斗、在森林里露营、参加许多葬礼、和许多在魔法部的法庭作证之后。  
在给Malfoy家作证之后，他被免职了，然后他决定休息一段时日。来花一小段时间弄清楚正常对他意味着什么。

Kreacher是一个坏脾气守旧的老精灵，但是随着Harry在房子里呆了越来越长时间，这个小精灵开始接受他，尽管他是半血统并且和Black家族没有任何血缘联系。  
据他所知，这个家族几乎快死光了，Teddy Lupin和Draco Malfoy算是这个家族全部剩余的人了。除非Bellatrix Lestrange还有过他不知道的孩子……他一想到那个邪恶的女人可能会生下后代就感觉厌恶般的颤抖。  
   
Harry穿上一些基本干净的衣服然后去厨房喝些茶。他的报纸和往常一样已经被猫头鹰送来了。还有一堆他不认识的人寄来的信件，那些人想要了解他并且对那些完全令人烦恼的事情感兴趣。  
唯一一封Harry费心读了的信是来自于一位坚持让Harry给他寄去一些他的脚指甲巫师，那样他就可以施一个保护魔咒来保护他长寿。  
Harry不太确定哪一个更糟：送出他的脚趾甲还是活得更久。  
也并不是说他有自杀倾向，如果非要问，他会说他有很多需要活着做的事，但是他已经不再确定哪些事是什么了。

Ginny和他几乎不需要一场谈话来确定他们并不注定属于彼此。她在战争中和Dean Thomas建立了一个牢固的联系，然后她投入了他的怀抱。  
在学校毕业之后她立刻开始了自己的魁地奇生涯，Harry为她感到高兴。那些在他注意到她的时候燃起了激情之火在大多是时候都有些过头，当它熄灭的时候Harry就发现了，他真的不是一个喜欢寻求刺激的人。

人们并没有因为这个就留他一个人呆着。Ron因为他没有在审判过后立刻加入傲罗训练感觉很失望，但是他在审判室呆了太长时间，也足够让他看到正义被善恶之间的巨大到他无法想象的灰色地带所取代。  
在这里有太多案例了，他看到一个贫穷的误入歧途的灵魂加入了战斗，只是因为他们的父亲Gregory Goyle被判处到Azkaban。尽管他从来没有亲自去过哪里，但是他知道那里对Sirius毁灭了多少。  
他的教父在被禁闭之后一直处于警觉状态，时不时地回头看着，但是他的眼睛里带着一种听天由命的态度好像他知道死亡最终会来临似的。  
就像它最终的确来临了那样。

看到Draco在审判台上的这一幕狠狠地撕扯着他。  
出乎意料的是，他强迫自己上去为他说话，就像在五年级Dumbledore为他做的那样，然后他说出了每一件事的事实，他一直没有看Malfoy的眼睛。他做不到。他害怕看到他会看到的——仇恨，悔恨，或者任何会让他流泪的东西。  
 Draco Malfoy站在Harry的对立面，出生在战争中错误的一方，而他根本不了解那些，但是他仍旧需要继承那些东西，就像Harry一样。如果他看向他的眼睛，他就会看到他自己坐在那里，最终失败溺亡在结局之中。  
他尽了自己该死的最大努力，坚持说如果Malfoy要进监狱的话，那么他，Harry Potter，魔法世界的救世主，也应该进去。他也犯了许多罪行，然后当事情发展到最后那样，Dumbledore他自己也在他最黑暗的时光中原谅了Draco，表明这个男孩儿值得被救赎。  
高攀到Dumbledore的名号其实是彻彻底底的胡扯，特别是他当还对那个老巫师带着如此多不满的时候，但最后他还是成功了，Draco和Narcissa被释放了。Lucius死在Azkaban，他的思想与意识到最后几乎被消磨殆尽。

那是一场没有对他的心带来任何沉重的死亡。也许是唯一的一场死亡。  
剩下的那些死亡一直跟着他，环绕在他的身边，提醒他自己他的那场死亡本可以救出那么多人，如果他可以早点去找Voldemort的话。那一直折磨着他，如果——如果，如果只是如果，他想再见一次他们，这个想法始终萦绕着他。  
那就是为什么当他被阁楼的一个装着时间转换器的老木箱绊倒，他立刻抓住这个机会试着回去，试着改变那些事情。  
显然，事情朝错误的方向发展了。  
他不记得发生了什么事，但是他知道他第二天早上在一个错误的一天醒过来。  
然后下一个早上依旧。

他决定尝试着呆在家里，试着搞清楚时间转换器发生了什么，试着再一次寻找它，试着弄清楚他做了什么蠢事。  
开始的时候推开Hermione和Ron很简单，他们忙于NEWTS和傲罗训练，但是他陷得越深，情况就越糟。Kreacher是第一个注意到这个的。  
   
小精灵并没有给予太多帮助，但是他继续打扫着房子，保守着Harry的所谓的“时间循环”的秘密，同意告诉Hermion，Harry认为仍旧是1998年10月30号的事。  
从真正的那天开始，他在9号病房醒过来了好几个星期，并没有规律，尽管那可能是一个错误，那可能就是为什么他呆了如此久的原因。  
他在房子里不同的房间醒过来——他开始在不同的房间入睡，希望做出一些时间线。  
然后他在Draco Malfoy的床上过来，赤裸的，坚硬的，然后像章鱼一样环着Malfoy，磨蹭着他的屁股。It's obvious that they had sex the night before.，但是该死的，他已经至少一年没有见过Draco了。  
他也许是反应过度了，但是妈的，也许不是，在那个时候太令人迷茫了。最后他让Hermione和Ron在那一天把他带回St.Mungo。对于Harry来说，他以为是最近发生的事，实际上已经过了好几年了。

有一天早上他的那本书出现在他的手里，然后他猜测他也许会对他有帮助，但是它并没有和他一起旅行，意味着他写过的那些段落有时候回出现在哪里，有时会消失。那本书本身有些时候消失了，直到Harry某天醒过来在格里莫的图书室里发现了它。  
这太令人精疲力尽了。然而看起来并没有摆脱它的方法。

这本书是由Malfoy的某一个亲戚所著，Kairos Black，一个在那时十分痴迷他的爱人的男人，他说如果冰冻住时间，那样他就可以和她永远在一起了。但是故事的结局是悲伤的，她和另一个男人私奔然后Karios最终孤独一生。  
Harry已经读了这个故事许多次了，想寻找答案，但是那看起来这个角色注定永远悲剧般的活着，所以Harry不再看了然后只是用它来追踪时间。  
在和Draco醒来之后，Harry开始发现自己凝视入星空，想着温暖的，苍白的皮肤，和甜蜜的麝香味弥漫在他的心里。这些想法会在他和Draco在一起时，粗野的走来走去喊出Draco的名字结束。  
然后Draco让这变得简单了。  
有些时候他会接近Harry的桌子，紧张地睁大眼睛。  
Harry会被他的眼睛、嘴唇、纤长的手指压垮，然后他们会发现他们自己在厕所里，舌头舔着对方的嘴唇，手在彼此的裤子上，满身汗水，匆忙且混乱地高潮。  
那非常的火热且美好，然后Harry开始渴望那些亲密，和他的皮肤接触，他嘴里溢出的低声呻吟和叹息。他永远不会知足。  
他知道，那对Draco不公平。Harry甚至不会记得他是什么时候知道自己是一个同性恋的，他已经知道了吗？他和其他的巫师有过这样的经验吗？  
但这感觉如此简单，如此自然，就好像这已经永远地发生了。  
他知道了吗？Draco很明显抱着一些希望，希望Harry会记得他，记起他们做过了什么。  
在他已经看了冥想盆里的记忆的那些时间里（译者注：这里是说Harry处在已经看过记忆，但是这件事还没有发生的时间里。翻译能力有限以防看不懂所以解释一下。），他渴望闯进Draco的公寓想要再看一次。  
在他穿着隐形斗篷闯进Draco的公寓的时候，Draco在楼下工作，然后Harry细细的找着记忆，寻找最奇怪的那个，有时只是他们之间交换的一个柔软的微笑，有时是他们两个在Hogwarts的走廊里一场被遗忘已久的激烈的交锋。  
这让Harry意识到对于他来说最近的事对于Draco已经是很久之前的了，然后他知道他必须停下来了。

但事实证明他不必这么做。有一天Draco来到破釜酒吧然后整天都无视了Harry。  
然后他完全没有来。那些日子是最遭的。  
Harry可以在早上看报纸来知道日期，他肚子里产生了激动然后他几乎是跑到酒吧里，和Hannah度过日常的事情，然后紧张地等着Draco的到来。  
但是他没有。Harry感觉到深深的失落。  
然后一周的日子就这么过去，他现在就会知道这是发生在Draco之前的事。然后Harry就会哀悼自己的失落。

那是爱情吗？他只有一点点罗曼蒂克的爱情的经验，并且那还是令人困惑且脱节的。他对于和Draco做出任何是事情更早地开始的尝试似乎会令那个男人困惑，所以他决定最好的就是完全推开。  
然后九号病房开始感觉像家一样了。

********  
“我猜这就是所有我现在知道的关于这些版本的事了。”Harry头埋在手里叹气说。  
他抬起头然后遇到Draco的灰色大眼睛回看着他，微微呆愣着。  
“Draco？”Harry尽力克制住想要摇晃他的欲望，等着他吸收这些信息。  
“所以……”Draco最终说，“你在一些时候会忘记一些事情？”

Harry摇了摇头。“不算是？有时候我会醒在我比事实上的自己知道更多的事的某一天——知道Hermion和Ron结婚了，知道你……回来伦敦了，但是我也会在一个我完全不知道的时间醒过来。那就是为什么我决定很早就仅仅告诉每一个人我认为这是同一天，如果我继续伪装，那可能会给我时间去弄清出到底发生了什么然后解决这个。”

“那你能完全操纵未来吗？”  
“我一开始是这么想的……”Harry咬着自己的嘴唇，注意到Draco的眼睛跟随着他的动作。  
“但是任何我做的是看起来就是我无论如何即将要做的，然后既然我无法看到整幅图，这有时候会感觉无力，然后我仅仅需要安静而已。”

“那么，病房。”  
“对。”Harry看向别处，羞愧的脸红起来。他从来都不会告诉Draco他想过让自己失忆，像Lockhart一样对自己施遗忘咒，或者从格里莫的屋顶上跳下去。对于他的朋友来说唯一能够阻止他放弃的事，就是知道Draco会在最后的某个地方。  
“但是我知道这会结束，必须结束。否则我会发现2004年的之后的时间，到现在为止这是我所经历过得最接近现在的时刻。”

“我明白了。”Draco打开书，茫然的盯着它。“不，我收回，我还不明白。再告诉我一些事，时间转换器是什么时候出现的？”  
Harry茫然地回头看着他，“时间转换器？噢，我房间里的画？我不知道那是从什么时间来的，它就是在某一天出现在那里了。也许是1999年？我不记得了，我知道我在某一时刻拥有过它，然后我在很长的一段时间里对它的去向做了一些推论，但是在有时候我醒来发现这些画不在这里的时候我放弃弄清楚这个了。”

Draco点点头，眉头紧捉，陷入了沉思。Harry放弃抵抗触摸他的渴望然后挪过去离他更近，让他们的大腿紧压在一起。这种触碰就像在闷热的一天的雨，然后Harry感觉了平静穿过他，更贴近了。他希望他可以永远保持这种感觉。  
Draco几乎是心不在焉的把一只胳膊搂住Harry的腰，把他拉得更近。他仍旧心思集中在面前草草的段落上。

“Harry——”Draco晃着他的肩膀，Fuck，他差点睡着了。  
“Oh Merlin，我很抱歉，你如此温暖，我真的是太累了……”  
“我知道你很累，”Draco温柔着吻着Harry，用他柔软的手指抚摸着Harry的脸。“但是你需要试着多清醒一会儿，求你了，你可以为我这么做吗？我认为我了解了一些事。”  
Harry做起来集中注意力，任何新的推论都可能是伟大的，他在这一点上输了，他已经让自己对病房投降了。另一件事永远不会告诉Draco  
“我认为我的魔杖丢了，时间转换器，Kairos Black，和你床上的纸们这些事都必须被联系起来。”  
“你读了那些了吗？”  
“是的，Harry，抱歉，但我需要知道你没事。”  
Harry耸耸肩，“我也许明天就不会知道你做过的事了，所以无所谓了。”  
Draco急忙转向Harry。“不要这么说，Harry Potter，我也许曾经放弃过你——”他停住，凝视着空气，“沉船上的老鼠……”  
Harry抬起一边的眉毛。“什么？”  
Draco摇摇头。“这就说得通了，在第一天我看见你的时候你跟我说了一些话。对于你，我已经离开了，已经放弃了，然后你对我非常生气。”  
Harry低头看着，“我很抱歉，我，呃，很想念你，后来的你，你来看了我多少次我都不清楚，我不知道第一次是哪一次。”  
“对，我现在明白了。”Draco又呈现出沉思状。  
Harry笑了，回忆到六年级的时候，他在魔药课上偷偷地看向他，Draco凝视着他的坩埚，专注调制完美的混合物上。  
Harry很惊讶，也一点不惊喜Draco在Slughorn的课上做的非常好，考虑到他被逼着做消失柜的事情。他在那一年仔细地观察着他，看到并记住了他的每一个表情。愤怒，失落，恐惧，失败，希望——在食死徒出现在天文塔之前和邓布利多使他明白一些事的很短的时刻。  
他现在明白他眼睛里Draco的表情；他的怀疑和恐惧会让Harry失望，他会让他失败的。  
——————————德哈车分界线选择避让——————————  
Harry把他拉进一个吻中，迫切且热辣的。Draco快速的回应了，这次把Harry拉进他的大腿，紧紧地把他搂在自己的怀里，他们气喘吁吁的亲吻着，低声鼓励着彼此，对彼此发誓。  
就像这是他们最后一次触碰。而且这很可能是。  
Harry会在明天处于一个更早的时间然后完全不知道这些。然后Draco也许会离开，从那些残酷的事中挣脱出来，然后Harry知道他会变得空虚，无知，孤独。

这个吻在衣服被移除，纽扣崩开，眼镜卡在衬衫里，牛仔裤被摔在地板上的时候变得更加绝望。很快他们肌肤相触，柔暖且火热，坚硬的欲望彼此磨蹭着，被汗液和前列腺液蹭的更加光滑。  
两个人都在这一切中呻吟着咕哝着。

Draco伸到Harry身后用两只手指触碰着他的边缘，绕着圈揉搓着。Harry从桌上抓起自己的魔杖，握住Draco的手然后施了一个润滑魔咒，绝望地迫切渴望着Draco的性器充满自己的感觉。  
Draco的手指陷入他紧绷的后穴里，微微的痛楚增加了他的快感，湿润的挤压着他，扭转着方向，但是没有从哪个角度碰触Harry的前列腺。Harry略微重重地咬住Draco的脖颈，让Draco叫出声，然后打掉Draco的手。Harry跪着站起来，握住Draco湿润坚硬的欲望，然后环住它，让它从他背部和大腿滴落的润滑油中滑过去。

Draco摸索着向上推进去，像祈祷一般喊着Harry的名字，紧紧地抓住他的臀部，克制住自己让Harry掌控一切。  
Harry低头对他笑着，脸微微红着，头发被拉扯的乱七八糟，嘴唇被咬的肿胀，同时眼睛半睁着，但是Harry的注意力紧紧锁着他的眼睛。Harry感觉像是有一把锤子敲打着他的胸部，然后他在纯粹的情绪中喘了一口气，他用指尖把Draco性器的顶端推进自己的身体里，然后把自己的脸埋进Draco的脖颈里，同时深呼吸着慢慢沉下自己，感觉被充满。  
Draco感觉自己僵硬着，等待着Harry允许他接手，Harry慢慢地用自己的屁股转了一圈，感觉他的每一寸。  
他微微的抬起自己然后又滑下去，坐下看着Draco紧闭的双眼。Harry停顿了一下然后等着苍白的睫毛长开，然后他可以把脸上的一切展示给Draco，他紧张地躺下，浅浅的呼吸着，忍住了一些话，然后最终点点头，把掌控权交给Draco。

Draco在他猛地进入Harry的时候低声咆哮着，他紧紧抓住Harry的臀部，用力且快速的挺进，他伸展开双腿让Harry在每一次撞击中下落的更深。  
Harry环住Draco的脖子甩着自己的胳膊，抚摸着自己的欲望，当他的前列腺被刷过时，快感让他几乎哭喊出来，然后Draco改变了自己臀部的角度直接撞击那里。 他把自己的嘴唇贴上Harry的脖颈，他轻轻的咬了一口然后轻柔的吸吮亲吻，舔舐着留下的痕迹，同时还在不停的挺送着。  
 Harry感觉到皮肤上的刺痛聚集在自己的背部，移动到他的腹部，火热滚过，他轻声胡乱咕哝着，他的后穴包裹着Draco的欲望，高潮迭起。他俯下身，在Draco撞击他的时候头晕目眩气喘吁吁，他对着Draco的耳朵轻语着。  
“我永远不会忘记你，永远不会让你离开， I love you, I love youI l love you I love youI loveyou…”

房间里一片漆黑，然后Harry摔落到高潮的边缘，他的告白带着Draco与他一起高潮。  
Draco狠狠地冲进Harry，当他在高潮中干Harry的时候他的浊液从大腿上滴落下来。  
Harry晃动着，让自己被拖到沙发上，平躺下来，幸福的微笑望着Draco，Draco这时环着Harry压上一个吻，用了一个无声咒清理他。  
Draco帮他穿上衣服，Harry迷迷糊糊地睡着的时候他的衬衫仅仅套过他的头。他想着小睡一会，然后他会问问Draco更多的他的猜测。他可能以前听过的猜测。


	5. Harry Foegets

Draco试过了，但他无法阻止让Harry陷入沉睡。他检查了一遍时间，现在仍旧不到午夜，所以他让Harry尽量多的睡一会儿。他从来都没有听说过这种咒语或诅咒的解咒方法。  
他回到了Harry的卧室然后仔细翻阅着羊皮纸，看着Harry潦草的文字，寻找他的亲戚去世的日期，有时有的名字会被线条粗暴划乱好像他的挫折使他大发雷霆。角落里有些碎片和一只破损的茶杯，他几乎能听到Harry在那时尖叫的回音。  
他一边想着一遍开始整理Harry的房间。他召唤了Kreacher要了一些新的亚麻布。当他用魔杖指挥床单摆放整齐时，他想起了一无所有的年轻人绝望般的孤独，和他肩上死亡的重担。母亲告诉过Draco她知道的那些事，她亲自看到了那些，Harry被阿瓦达索命咒杀死了，看到他摔倒，看到他死去。然而当她去检查的时候，Harry仍旧活着。她冒着生命危险向黑魔王说谎了，然后Harry对她的坚强且忠诚的爱十分感激。他知道他母亲拯救Harry的重要性，她把她自己置于他和死亡之间，她对她自己唯一的儿子的爱，就像Harry的母亲对她的儿子一样，在最后，拯救了所有人。  
至少那是Harry在审判中说的。  
他也说了他不比Draco好，他也导致了许多的死亡，而他的余生也不得不与此相伴。  
但是这样的责怪有多深？很明显Potter接受了所有的沉重。这应该和时间转换器的使用联系起来。但是如何做？那个见鬼的玩意儿到底在哪？  
他搜寻了房间了每一个角落，在Harry的房间变得干净一些了以后他又立刻移动到下一个房间。他没发现什么不同寻常的东西，Regulus Black的房间和他以前与Harry吃饭的时候一样。  
然后书房，画室，和其他的卧室，根本找不到任何东西。  
他最后站在通向阁楼的最后一节台阶上，歪着头思索。Harry从来没有提到过阁楼。然而，他从Harry的短故事里听到了，那里除了一些普通的狐媚子，他还会经常碰到一只藏在房间里的博格特，或者偶尔也会有一只小精灵（这里的小精灵原文为‘Pixie’，应该是会飞的那种而不是家养小精灵‘Elf’）。他又喊来了Kreacher。  
“Draco主人想去阁楼吗？”Kreacher问道，一边抓着他的后背，看上去很关切。  
Draco对这种粗鲁的举止皱起鼻子，但是他理解老精灵并不是故意表现粗鲁的。Draco很幸运在他的年纪里，他有能力把自己表现地得体——更别说直立行走了。  
“是的，Kreacher。还有一些其他的事……你曾经服侍过Kairos Black吗？”  
Kreacher的眼睛亮了。“噢，是的，Kreacher很清楚的记得Kairos主人，那样纯血统的男孩，Kreacher听说他很年轻就做了斯莱特林的教授，他总是拜访还是个孩子的女主人。他是她的Granda，Kairos主人。”  
“是吗？这里有他的肖像吗？我很想和他谈谈。”  
Kreacher拉着他的耳朵想了一会。“没有，Draco主人，Kreacher已经很多年没有见过那幅肖像了。也许霍格沃兹的肖像可能会知道他在哪里？”  
Draco绽放出一个微笑。“太棒了，Kreacher，你是Black家族的忠诚有益的好仆人。谢谢你，非常感谢，你可能刚刚救了Harry Potter”  
Kreacher狂喜地抬头，Draco都担心他的脸颊会不会裂开。  
“Kreacher会去问问霍格沃兹的小精灵他们有没有见过Kairos主人。”砰地一声，他消失了。  
Draco踏上去阁楼的台阶，把一只手放在门上。门后面传来奇怪的嗡嗡声，于是他拔出魔杖。他可以对付一只博格特，但是诅咒，也许不太行。  
“Alohomora，”他喊了一声，打开了门。门打开了，嗡嗡声更大了。他小心翼翼的迈了进去，用魔杖指着路，然后向声音的来源挪动过去。长长的房间里沉闷又黑暗，灰尘附着在所有的东西上，有点让人想起了博金博克。  
当Draco远离明亮的门外走进更深处时，他施了一个荧光闪烁咒。到现在为止，没有博格特，但是这个地方比它应该时的样子更恐怖，尤其是鉴于他的血统对这间房子没有威胁。当他继续前进时，他看到了一束角落里冒出的光。  
他绕过一堆扁皮箱，向光线的来源走去。一只非常熟悉的魔杖躺在地板上，在一堆乱七八糟的尘土里，发着荧光闪烁的光。在他的光圈里盘旋着时间转换器，他的长链子几乎拖在地板上。魔法在空气中震动，Draco不用成为一位傲罗也知道那是Harry的魔法痕迹。他克制住触碰它的欲望；以防被拉进和Harry上次想做同样的事之后导致的困境。他需要帮助。  
他需要Hermione Granger。  
他跑回二楼壁炉，然后扔了一把飞路粉。他不知道现在几点了，但是考虑到原因，希望她会原谅他的入侵。  
一个抱怨的声音在一团乱糟糟的姜色头发中传来。“什么，还不到凌晨四点了！你最好——”  
“这非常重要，醒醒Granger，我需要一个curse-breaker，而且我们需要最好的！”  
Draco还听到了一些反驳，但是Hermione的头接着出现了。  
“Draco，你有一些东西吗？”她打着哈欠眨眨眼。  
“我现在在格里莫，然后我在阁楼发现了一个时间转换器，我猜测，不，我知道，那就是Harry的问题所在。看起来他从魔法部得到了我的旧魔杖，我不确定是为什么，然后他想要回到过去然后去救他的家人。”  
Granger现在完全清醒了。“当然，这听起来就像是他会做的事？但他为什么会不记得？你会认为他至少是——”  
“这没什么大不了的，”Draco打断了他，“他没有被困在同样的一天，他是，我不清楚，一直在穿越时空？我会让他解释这个的，但是需要过一会，他已经睡了，这就意味着在他醒之前我只有最多一个小时了然后我可能就会被踢出去了。”  
“噢亲爱的，让我——Ron，不，蓝色的长袍，oh for Merlin’s-”她转向Draco。“让我们先穿好衣服，我们在来的路上了，如果他醒了你就试着躲起来或是别的怎么着。”  
她消失了然后Draco挪到椅子上，现在他知道了山楂木魔杖在那里，他的手指非常渴望去抓住它。他仅仅需要抓住就行。他快速的站起来，下楼去看Harry是不是还在睡觉。  
沙发是空的。  
Draco突然惊慌失措。他迅速向四周看了一眼，拿出他的魔杖以防他需要保护自己来对抗任何——  
“Incarcerous!”一个喊声从身后传来。Draco感觉到绳子凭空钻出来然后紧紧地绑住了他。混蛋。Draco感觉砰地一声倒在地板上。Harry不记得了。  
“你在这里做什么，Malfoy。”Harry问道，现在他俯下身子正对着Draco，仍然用魔杖指着Draco的脸。Draco叹了口气。Malfoy。这是很久之前了。  
“Harry，我不知道怎么开始解释我自己，所以我宁愿等Weasley和Granger到这里。”  
“好吧，我现在就去飞路给他们，那么——”  
壁炉冒出绿色火焰然后Hermione和Ron迈了出来。  
“Harry，”Hermione说，“放开他，然后放下你的魔杖。”  
Harry立刻对女巫母亲般的命令声音作出回应，然后收起了他的魔杖。Draco感觉绳子松开然后消失了，他站了起来，转了转自己的肩膀。  
“Thanks, Gra- Hermione,”他冲她冷冷一笑，然后坐到沙发上他们刚刚Make Love的地方，这个记忆已经从Harry的心里消失了。Draco把他的头埋进自己的手里。

“Harry，你记得什么？”Hermione轻声问道。  
“呃——”Harry结结巴巴的说，Draco看着他在想自己的故事的时候脸红了。  
“今天是10月30号，当然了。”他回答道，侧着眼睛看向Draco。“我刚刚醒过来然后发现他在我的房子里四处游荡。”  
“我没有‘四处游荡’，我只是来检查一下你，”Draco温柔地回嘴。这边的开始沉闷枯燥了。但是他依恋着昨晚的记忆深呼吸着。  
“好，好吧”Harry不确定地说，“好吧，呃——谢谢你？”  
Draco怀疑地盯着他。这是那个他至少已经紧密过一次的Harry吗？Potter的脸依旧红着，那么很明显他确实记得的一些事——他的记忆里的前一天一定是一个很好的一天。  
Draco笑起来。“噢谢谢梅林。我会让你跟上节奏的。我用了你的隐形斗篷把你从St.Mungo带了出来，顺便提一句那东西简直太棒了，然后Luna甚至帮助了我们溜出来！我们回到了这里然后……”他的眼睛看向Ron和Hermione的脸，然后及时止住自己。“我们研究了Kairos Black，我丢失的就魔杖，时间转换器，和你的令人困扰的想让死人复活的渴望，”他知道他一定在步入危险领域，但是他太累的。“你一定是很粗心然后——”  
“你在我的房间里。”Harry冷冷的说。  
“对但是我也——”  
“Harry，他是好意，兄弟。”Ron说，“他说他得到了关于你的时间循环了一些信息。”  
Harry的眉毛高高的抬起来。他看向Draco投出了一个完全被背叛的眼神。Draco的身体开始被它的力量击中猛地后退，他的胸口开始疼起来。我没有告诉他们任何事，他试着用眼神和Harry交流但是Harry犹豫了。Harry几乎是下意识的点点头。  
事情发展的很糟糕。Draco站起来。“我可能会建议一下你去看看阁楼，Hermione，如果你也这么想的话，我必须去霍格沃兹找一幅肖像。”他用他最傲慢的语气说：“Good day.”  
他捡起自己的斗篷，用一个咒语穿好，Snape会为此感到自豪的，然后他走向前门。关上门要戏剧性的，或者更好的是，开着它直接幻影移形而不是使用飞路粉。他打开门，然后碰到了持续的雨，沐浴在清晨的阳光下，道路上几乎没有一点淡淡的灰色阴影。  
他想转身，但是保护魔咒们用力扯着他，使他不能幻影移形。他皱起眉头然后迈上浇着雨的台阶，盖上自己的头，寒冷渗入时他颤抖着。他飞快地试了一个暖身咒语然后匆匆走到街上，远离Harry和Insan——  
“Malfoy- I mean, Draco!”Harry的运动鞋撞击着人行道，从后面靠近他。他转过身来看着Harry向他跑过来，没有穿外套浑身湿透了。他在Draco仅仅几英寸远的地方停下来，重重地喘着气。他在前一晚的喘息与低语的回忆冲击中闭上了眼睛，尝试着把那些记忆推开。  
他睁开眼睛，Potter就站在那里，绿色的眼睛和起雾模糊的眼镜，他把眼镜拉下来然后塞进口袋里。他离得太近了。Draco举起他的魔杖。  
“May I,”Draco对着Harry湿透的样子做了个手势。他点点头然后Draco施了一个防水魔咒和干燥魔咒。Harry笑了。  
“我不知道我告诉了你多少，”Harry严肃的说，“而且我甚至不知道我知道什么，就和它听起来一样愚蠢。但是我知道我不想让你走。”  
Draco像被魔法拉扯着一般向前倾着，然后温柔地吻了Harry。Harry的双唇在他的唇下十分柔软。没有例外的是每一个吻都感觉像是第一次的吻一般。Draco张开自己的斗篷然后把Harry拉进来，保护他远离外界，远离他自己的痛苦，失落，和想要改变过去的欲望。  
他们分开嘴唇，呼吸着彼此的空气过了一小会儿。  
“我必须要走了，Harry。但是明天总会有的，而且我会一直感觉到你的，Always。”  
他的话触动了Harry，因为眼泪开始从他的眼角流下来。他看向别处。  
Harry毫无幽默感的笑了。“明天，当然，明天总会好的”  
Harry背过身去走远了。看到Harry这样让他心烦意乱，但是Draco需要立刻去找到Kairos的肖像，然后也许他们会有一个明天的。  
“再见，Harry”Draco低声说，在一段破裂声中幻影移形。  
**********  
“为什么，我是说，你是一个很好的年轻人，不是吗。带着Black家族的名字，你是Sirius的儿子吗？还是Regulus的？”  
Draco对肖像的假设感到畏缩。“我是Narcissa和Lucius Malfoy的儿子。”  
“你是说，Malfoy。”小巷里的男人靠近了一点。“在战争中经营肮脏的生意，当然，我们的家族血统也在更糟糕的时候幸存下来过。”他满是胡须的嘴傲慢的笑了起来，好像在对着他的曾曾外孙分享着什么家族秘密。Draco向转转眼睛然后想毁了他——告诉他的另一个血亲有一半狼人血统和四分之一麻瓜血统，然后Draco熄灭了自己的想法，但是他一想到这一点感到了些许骄傲。  
“是的当然。我想问关于你的书的一些问题。‘A Timeless Love’？你是在你任职之前写的，然后我对这本书有些疑问。”  
“噢那本老东西，”Kairos抚摸着自己的胡子，看向远方。“太可悲了，你同意吗？那发生在我遇见你曾曾祖母之前了，而且我想我不太记得写这本书的事了，或者是里边的东西。我告诉你吧，”他靠近了点心怀不轨的说，“做我做过的这件事是不可取的。”  
Draco眯起眼睛。“你是说时间转换器”他说，他正在失去耐心。  
“噢，不，不是时间转换器，而是一个时间保持器（time-holder），我亲自发明了这个便利的咒语，我想我必须说它出了大问题。”  
“时间保持器？”  
“是的孩子，别打断我。我在上学的时候喜欢上一位年轻的斯莱特林女士，然后我离开这里出去闯荡的时候，我就立刻向她求爱了，我也得到了回应。她当时和我一样困在一场纯血统的婚约里，当然，在我们都结婚之前还有好几年的时间，所以我们每时每刻都在一起。然后到了她结婚的那一天，以一种奇怪的方式，我改变了一个我从学校带回来的时间转换器，那样我可以试着永远都活在一个时刻，反复地在同一天醒过来，永远不要让我的女士离开。Well，但它没起作用，而且好的事情也有，因为我亲爱的女士，看起来，在那个时候不止一个爱人。太蠢了，我想，但是我最后还算成功，我和你的曾曾祖母一起。我们开始了一场像纯血统婚姻应该的那样，充满尊重和爱的婚姻。”  
“我知道了，”Draco的大脑飞速的转着，“为什么魔咒没有起作用呢？”  
“它一直让我在不同的一天醒过来！花了我好长时间才撤销的，大约一个月，我想应该是。但是我试着反转这咒语，然后我回到了现在，尽管我没回忆起任何那个月的事。我写这本荒谬的书事为了摆脱我的杂念，你真的该摆脱它。”  
“我当然会的，先生，现在，如果说一个人误以为那是一个时间转换器，然后把它向过去移转了一点，那个人还能摆脱这个恢复向前发展的时间吗？”  
“噢，我能肯定那会是非常讨厌的事，对吗？那在一个月里差点把我搞疯了，真的是丢人！但这确实在最后让我获得了霍格沃兹魔咒教授的职位，所以还有点用。”他挥了挥自己在画里的手。  
“我该怎么移动它向前发展呢？”  
“Well，孩子，我确定你没有傻到施展这么一个咒语吧？”一只浓密的眉毛拱起来，就像他母亲那样，Draco笑了起来。  
“不，先生，不是我，是一个对我很重要的人。”  
“Ah，Well，最简单的答案是一个闪回咒，如果你能相信的话！它会毫无消极影响的翻转咒语，我唯一知道那起作用是因为我亲爱的朋友Weasley在那里见证了一切。”  
“A Weasley?” Draco 哼了一声，有趣。  
“是的，一位非常好非常好的朋友。”Kairos渴望地说，“但是唉，向我们这样的友谊在我们那个年代是不能长久的。我很确定现在更能被接受了，因为现在霍格沃兹的走廊里所有的男孩儿们都牵着手，非常进步了。”他满意地点点头。  
Draco无语了。他摇了摇头，激动地想着下次和Pansy说话的时候有了一些十分有趣的事了。还有一些可以嘲笑Weasel的了。他适时的告别然后离开了城堡。McGonagall校长很有帮助，所以很他为自己骄傲他能对她做了正式的道歉。这一点，包括他帮助Harry的事，让他在任何时候都能来找那幅肖像。  
他匆忙回到格里莫广场，敲了敲门。Keracher探出头，皱着眉头。“Harry主人说不接受访客，没有例外。”  
Draco在门砰地关上的时候及时用脚卡住了门。“等等！我知道怎么解决了，我只需要去阁楼上，求你了Kreacher，请让我进去。”  
Kreacher紧张的看着身后。一个低沉的声音坚定地说了些什么，然后Kreacher又探出头来。  
“Harry主人把他的朋友也送回去了。他说‘明天再来’，Draco主人。所以你最好明天再来。”  
门咔哒一声关上了。Draco也没有期待更多。他需要飞路Hermione看看发生了什么事。  
他非常累。他已经接近24小时没有睡觉了，他至少需要睡一会来清醒一点，才能向毫无头绪的Harry解释他们需要做什么。他回到自己的家，等着明天在做这些。  
店铺很黑，他绊倒在楼梯上。他的客厅很安静并且温暖，然后他站了一会，盯着墙壁中放着冥想盆的壁龛。他应该在睡觉之间花一点时间整理一套给Harry的记忆吗？只要他真的能把他邀请到自己的家里。他重重地叹息一声。他知道只要打开冥想盆，他就会捡出他最爱的记忆，看着他们，苦苦思念，然后为自己做一个悲伤的hand-job。  
他脱掉了自己的衣服扔在地板上，第一次他没有费心收拾自己的房间。床单的感觉很棒，仍然散发着Potter的香味。他把自己的脸埋进Harry的枕头里然后陷入沉睡。


	6. The Karios Black Problem

Harry又喘着粗气醒来，牛仔裤里的坚硬像钢铁一般。他又在图书室睡着了，老旧布满灰尘的书环绕着他。《A Timeless Love》的破旧复制版在他面前打开着，他的铅笔放在书脊中间。他挪动了一下，但是并没有感觉放松下来。  
他打算去冲个澡。那些梦乱七八糟、模模糊糊的，但是他知道他认识那头发和那双眼睛。这些已经在他的梦中萦绕至今许多年了，但是只是最近梦里才出现了那潮湿、扭动的身体和满足的呻吟。  
Harry迈进水流中，让热水拍打着他的脖颈，从他的胸口倾泻，划过他的欲望，那的坚硬没有任何消失的迹象。他抚摸着它，当它在他的手里触动时他傻笑起来。似乎用自慰开启新的荒谬而又令人沮丧的一天是一个不错的选择。  
他拉下调节器，凉水冲下头发灌满手掌。他慢慢暖和了一下，当他抚过他紧张地坚硬时发出了嘶嘶的声音。他左臂靠在冰冷的瓷砖上支着头，一边呻吟一边颤抖。他的手感觉很好，然后他在来回滑动的感觉中迷失了自己，他的一次次的盯着自己的包皮看着，直到他感觉疼痛的想要释放出来。  
他慢慢地，想要释放出来，然后他把自己的手滑到自己的背后，按压自己的后穴。这不是他松弛着醒过来的第一天，他的第一根手指很轻松地滑了进去。他不知道是不是他和某个人已经做过了，或者是他在床头柜上那个施过魔法紫色的大夹子导致的。从他改变时间到现在仅仅过了大约一百多天，但这并不意味着什么。在这一百多天里，他想方设法从魔法部偷出了Malfoy的魔杖，可是又丢了它或者是让人给偷了，然后显然他用这个魔杖做了什么蠢事，鉴于他一直在错误的一天醒过来。  
用了Malfoy的魔杖之后一定发生了许多事，Harry认为那就是为什么他的老对头一定在他的梦里出现了这么多次。  
这个想法让Harry更加紧紧扣住手指来回在自己的后穴进出。他伸直自己的另一只手，直接把自己的前额靠在瓷砖上，一只脚扒着古旧的浴缸边缘。他紧紧扣着拳头裹着自己的勃起，同时用两根手指进入自己的身体。他闭上眼睛，想象着一张热辣又紧致的嘴包裹着他。灰色的眼睛向上望着他，嘴唇情色的张开着，然后他又塞进第三根手指。他脑海里的画面变成一具湿热的身体把他挤到瓷砖上，从后面干着他，喘息声进入他的耳朵，也许会吸咬着在他的身体上留下记号。  
压迫感逐渐加剧，他从自己的拳头中间射出来，他的臀部猛地向前冲撞，他的后穴有节奏地吸着自己的手指。他的心在砰砰作响，他的腹部很空，好像丢了什么重要的东西。  
洗完澡之后，他感觉有一点全身麻木和颤抖。他的屁股很疼，但他仍然觉得漏了点什么东西。可能他处于某种危机之中，不知道会不会这一天狗仔就出现在他的门口。否则他可能最终会去一家Club来场调情，来体会干和被干是什么样子的。戈德里克保佑，他甚至还没亲过任何一个男人。  
他穿好衣服，当他听到楼下传来什么声响的时候停顿了一下。Kreacher突然走进来，扭着自己的耳朵，吓了他一跳。  
“Harry主人，Draco主人来看你了，Harry主人今天接受访客吗？

Draco Malfoy出现在格里莫？他还不知道Malfoy从法国回来了，或者他甚至还知道Harry住在哪里。  
“好的，Kreacher，我马上下去。”  
老精灵深深地鞠躬退出去。Harry突然想起来他该问一下Kreacher今天是什么日子。  
Harry低头看了看他穿的衣服皱了皱眉。他的T恤很旧并且松松垮垮的，他的牛仔裤也破破烂烂的。他打开自己的衣柜翻找干净的衬衣和他在法庭的时候穿的黑色长裤。他找到一件深绿色的汗衫和一条长裤，用魔法去除上面的皱褶之后飞快的穿上了衣服。他走到镜子前面检查自己的头发，无论他怎么做他的头发总是毫无希望的一团乱。他的眼睛看向床头柜上放着的被变形过得发刷，然后他猛地脸红，想起来在刚刚淋浴的时候和别的夜晚里他是如何塞满自己的，用力地干着自己，在想起来他楼下起居室里还站着一位巫师的时候，他感到深深地羞愧。  
他用咒语清洁了自己的牙齿，在离开房间的时候又一次看了一眼镜子。他惊奇的环顾四周。这栋房子和前一天看起来非常不一样了，也许Keacher带了一伙家养小精灵帮忙打扫或者别的什么。他该过一会儿问问这个。  
Draco Malfoy站着，在Harry走进来的时候正盯着壁炉看。他穿了一件很合身的深红色背心套着浅灰色的衬衫。他的牛仔裤撑起他的屁股，让他看起来非常好看足以去咬——  
Harry甩了甩头，在Malfoy转过身看向他的时候眨了眨眼睛。一种探寻的目光滑过，紧紧锁住Harry的凝视。Harry皱起眉。Malfoy的脸色立刻冷了下来。这种更为熟悉的脸色让Harry几乎冷静了起来，然后他走进房间关上了身后的门。Malfoy的眼睛又看向他，小心翼翼的追随着他的动作，研究着他身周的空气。考虑到Malfoy现在应该是身处法国，Harry感觉到十分不安。  
也许是，但也难说。  
“我有什么能帮你的吗？Malfoy？”  
“Malfoy?”金发巫师冷哼一声，看向别处，对着别的地方沉思。“我现在是Malfoy了，对吗？”  
“呃，”Harry感觉有点不对劲，“你的意思是，呃，你以前和我聊过？我是说......”  
“是的，Harry”Malfoy温和地说。“我们聊过了，我知道...”他似乎在小心地斟酌接下来该怎么说。“我知道你一直在我的心里，自从我们上一次谈过了之后。”  
Harry吞咽了一下，脸猛地红了。Malfoy走近了一步，然后又迈了一步。  
“我知道当我和你在一起的时候我的感觉。”Malfoy的表情很认真，使得Harry尖锐的吸了一口气。他在做梦吗？这是他还没有经历过的、在未来的某一时刻吗？他和Malfoy在他错过的这段时间里经历了一些事。  
“你在说什么？Malfoy，我在审判之后就没有见过你——”  
Malfoy向前挪动离Harry更近了。Harry觉得他应该把他推开，但是他仍旧没有动，距离Malfoy只有几英寸远。  
“你还没有吗？”Malfoy靠得更近，近的让Harry几乎能感觉到脸上的气息，就在更高的那个男人转过身的时候。他的身体愉快的唱着歌，手指颤动着，想要去触碰，但是他并不确定该怎么办。Malfoy在搞什么？他是想要对他耍什么花招？Harry开始深深地望进Malfoy的眼睛里，急促地喘着气，然后看着他的瞳孔慢慢的张开。他离他这么近。他现在唯一想做的就是靠过去然后沉浸在——  
Malfoy退了回去，摇了摇头。“如果就这么偷一个吻。我想不该是这样。”  
Harry承认这个差一点的吻让他战栗了一下。他果断的向前一步然后把一只手按在Malfoy的脖子上，把他拉下来重重地吻了上去。有那么一刻，Harry感觉到了一阵惊喜，Malfoy深吻着，摆好他们的头这样他们的鼻子就不会撞在一起。他的嘴唇很软，然后不久又变得有力起来。这个吻更深了。Harry感觉到有力的手臂环着他的腰，把他拉进Draco坚实平坦的胸部。Harry感觉自己硬了，但是他没有搂着Malfoy的腰，只是沉浸在接吻里。  
只是接吻而已！但是这并不是什么唯一，这又是一切。这是令人兴奋的，恐惧的，又令他更加渴望的。就像是在一个十分混乱的梦中苏醒，然后发现你终于知道你想要什么，终于知道你的生命意义是什么。然后很显然，Draco Malfoy就是这其中的一部分。他在接吻中微笑起来，张开眼睛和灰色的眼睛对视。  
“我以前从没有吻过一个男人。”他有点傻地脱口而出，对着Malfoy脸上难以置信的表情微笑着。  
“梅林啊, Potter, 你是认真的吗? 从没有?”  
“Nope.”Harry嘴里弹出那个“P”。  
“萨拉查蓝色短裤啊，Harry你说这件事就像是—让我怀疑这是不是——”Malfoy慢吞吞地说，咬了咬嘴唇。“我们的初次接吻。”  
Harry歪着头然后然后又前进一步，偷了一个飞快的问然后又退回去一点。“嗯，是吗？”  
Malfoy屏住呼吸，惊讶的盯着Harry。

“Tea?”  
Malfoy点点头，在Harry打开门的时候跟在他后面。他们下了楼梯走向厨房，Harry把麻瓜式水壶灌满，以为Draco会为此不满地评论。Harry转过身问他想喝什么样的茶，但是Malfoy已经把茶包和茶杯拿了出来。他选择了伯爵茶和英式早茶然后扔进了Harry最爱的茶杯。他怎么知道的？  
Draco僵了一下，看起来有些内疚。“怎么了，我做错了吗？”  
“不，你完全做对了。这才是问题所在。”  
Draco吸了吸鼻子。“我猜你已经知道我喝茶的喜好了，鉴于你在六年级对我的观察。对吗？”  
Harry脸红了，微微的笑起来。“我猜你是对的，不要牛奶，两块糖。”  
Draco得意的点点头，然后拉出糖罐然后为Harry拿了牛奶。这就像是奇怪的家庭日常一般。  
“Draco，”Harry问，这个名字在他舌尖的感觉棒极了。“你知道多少？”  
Draco扬起眉毛。“时间跳跃，Hermione和Ron刚发现这不是你跟他们说的那样，我正打算等会儿用飞路粉联系他们......而且我们已经上床有几个月了。”  
Harry差点摔了水壶。“Excuse me？”他的血冲到他的脸颊和他的老二上，让他有些头晕目眩。  
Draco叹了口气，转了转眼睛，看向他。他带着一个小小的微笑，他是如此的...更加...亲密。就好像他以前总是用这种方式和Harry说话似的。相似的。Harry感觉这很...舒服。他站得离Draco更近了些然后倒下热水。上床。非常有趣。  
“在我的记忆里，我还从没有上过一个家伙。”Harry咕哝着，挪到Draco的身边。  
“或者被一个家伙上。”Harry沉思着小心抿了一口茶，越过杯子边缘看向Draco。  
“真的吗？”Malfoy的脸颊现在红了起来。“从来没有？”  
“反正，今天没有。”当Draco吞咽的时候Harry咧开嘴笑起来。他喜欢这种小游戏。他希望这会在他想要结束的时候才结束。“你知道，我们可以等一小会再联系Hermione和Ron。”  
Malfoy拿走Harry的杯子，然后把它放回到壁橱里。他握住Harry的手，然后领着他上楼梯向Harry的卧室走去。他甚至没有问为什么Draco知道它在哪里，很显然他们最近经常这么做，在现实的时间里。Harry感觉很愉快。  
Draco在床前停下来，把Harry推了上去，跨坐在他的大腿上，仍旧抱着他。“你以前自己这么玩过自己吗？用你自己的手指或者别的任何东西？”  
Harry拽过自己的魔杖和没有变形的梳子，把它变成了一个巨大的紫色假阳具。  
“你是说像这样？”他在Draco闭上眼睛然后垂下头的时候裂开嘴笑起来，Draco的手臂在Harry 的头两侧晃了晃。  
“Fucking Hell，Harry，你就是我的死穴。”他把Harry拉进一个火辣的吻之中，磨蹭着他们的衣服，最后给了Harry梦寐以求的摩擦。Draco施了一个快速清洁咒，然后Harry感觉到魔法滑进自己的体内。很快会有更多的魔咒。  
衣服很快被脱光，然后皮肤紧贴着皮肤。Harry看向自己的右边然后看见Draco前臂的黑魔标记，有点褪色并且已经静止不动了。Malfoy看到他的目光，僵硬着，等着Harry的反应。  
“这没那么坏。”Harry低语着。“我们都有伤疤。”  
Draco的眼睛颜色变得更加深沉，然后他又撞上Harry的嘴唇。他们转了身，Harry在上边，然后他拉出放在枕头下的润滑剂瓶子，抱住Draco的头。Draco把手放在头后，专心地看着Harry，他的欲望又硬又重，在Harry向他移动的时候颤抖抽搐起来。  
Harry打开瓶子，有点庆幸他在早些时候已经用自己的手指准备好自己了，他知道这会使前戏进行得更快一些。他往手指上涂了润滑液，伸到身后，抬起自己的膝盖然后把两根手指推了进去。他也很庆幸早点开始他也能坚持得更久一些。  
Draco在下面扭动着，弓起背翘起屁股，张着嘴重重地喘着粗气。Harry在推进第三根手指的时候向后仰起头，扭动着呻吟。  
他觉得已经可以了然后把手指退出来，又涂了更多的润滑液和润滑油在Draco已经等待许久的欲望上。Draco的手滑下来握住Harry的臀部，呻吟出他的名字，然后闭上眼睛等待着长久的那一刻。Harry抬起头，握住Draco欲望的顶端，毫不羞耻得把这个顶在自己已经半松的后穴，等待着Draco睁开他的眼睛。当Draco终于睁开眼的时候，Harry慢慢把自己沉了下去，在感觉到坚硬有多巨大的时候喘着气。他起初并不确定它是不是能进去，但是随着更多的压力，它做到了，这让他们都发出了呻吟声，Malfoy的指尖紧紧陷进他的臀部里。  
Harry望向Draco的脸庞，看着他试图重新获得某些控制感，然后他感到这是他这辈子见过最好的一幕了。梦会成真。Draco Malfoy在他的床上，在他的身体里。Harry又向下沉了一些，发出满足的哀叫声。他俯下身吻住Draco，凌乱但是坚定地，向前推动自己的臀部，然后退回来，以缓慢的速度骑着Draco的性器。  
像点亮一盏灯一般，Draco苏醒过来，他坐起来把Harry环进自己的手臂里，然后把他翻过身。“可以吗？”他轻声说。  
“当然。”当Harry听到他的声音的时候呻吟道。“Do it.”  
Draco轻啄着Harry的脸颊落下几个吻。他完全退出来，缓慢的退回去。“我会让它满足你的，我保证。”他对着Harry的耳朵轻喃道。  
所有连贯的词语都在Draco重重地进入Harry的时候变得七零八碎毫无含义。Draco加快速度，用自己的臀部猛烈撞击着，皮肤拍打的声音盈溢整个房间。他的手仍然贴心地抚摸着Harry的脸，毫无防备的深深望着他。Harry有了一种被尊崇的感觉。他紧紧闭上自己的眼睛。这太过了。  
似乎一次性感觉这么多真的太过了。  
快感猛烈地上升着，然后Harry的欲望在他们之间酸痛淋漓，当Draco握住它的时候让他在愉悦中哭喊出声，释放了出来，这是他记忆中经历的最好的性高潮了。  
Draco的臀部猛地抽搐了一下然后停了下来，当他也达到高潮的时候呻吟出Harry的名字。他们躺下来，在余感中战栗着。Draco猛地扑向Harry，把他压在身下。他身体的重量包裹着Harry，解除了他那毫无止境的寂寞与孤独。他会继续与现实和明天会带来的什么战斗；因为Draco可能是“刚刚从法国回来的Draco”然后他必须等待，来赶上他们的时间。  
Draco小心得把他们转过身，盖上羽绒被。Harry恍惚着，把悲伤推开然后钻到Draco的怀里，把自己的脸仅仅贴上他的脖颈。  
“Harry，”Draco轻声说，用自己的手指绕着不守规矩的和黑发。“我要去拿点东西，你留在这儿，我保证我会回来的。”  
Harry低哼着然后弯起嘴角，他的眼睛依旧紧闭着。当Draco穿上衣服，他的脚步声在房间里移动着，然后挪到门口。Harry把自己完全陷进床里，暗暗希望他不会再一次孤单得醒过来。希望他可以留住和Draco在一起的这一刻记忆，他脸红起来，快乐和爱意充满他的双眼。希望命运会允许他们在一起。


	7. The Wrong Wand

“梅林保佑你，Draco Malfoy，”Hermione说，“我以为我就要放弃希望了，但是现在...”她开始掉眼泪，在长袍的袖子里抽泣着。

Draco扬起眉毛。“谢谢你，Granger？”他还没见过她这么敏感情绪化过。这有点令人不安。“你要和Weasley穿过来吗？我该怎么做？Harry在...在他的卧室—”他咳嗽起来，微微脸红，“我要把他带到阁楼吗？”

“噢，不，我认为把时间保持器拿到他身边更安全，让他在床上苏醒更舒服一点。至少我觉得会这么发生的...”她看起来不太确定。“好吧，让我拿一本关于恢复记忆的书然后我们就到。”

Draco点点头站了起来，他扭头看向Harry的房间。Harry已经穿好他的短裤和衬衫了，然后又躺回到床上。他转着自己的魔杖轻声哼着歌。

“噢，你好Dracco，你联系Hermione了吗？”Harry站起来看了看四周，然后从地板上抓起一条牛仔裤。Draco爱死他穿牛仔裤的样子了。

“对，她已经在路上了，就是拿些书什么的。”Draco回以微笑，Harry看上去太可爱了。“我马上就回来—我得去阁楼拿点东西。”

Draco跑上楼梯，喉咙里激动的要命。当他第一次来这里的时候，他因为巨大的内疚而没有去阁楼。但是Harry只是带着那样的希望看着他，那样的渴望，他怎么拒绝他呢？

阁楼的门又被锁起来了，然后Draco能感觉到魔法在渗出来。令人感觉既温暖又寒冷，既沉重又轻盈，Black家族曾经知晓一个可以用来改变时间转换器的黑魔法，但是，现在看起来不那么令人恐惧了。

Draco走到阁楼的角落里，那里被一件物体发出的奇怪的光照亮了。他从各种角度仔细研究着它，他的眼睛飞快看到他的旧山楂木魔杖悬在光亮之中。他对着自己施了一个盔甲护身魔咒，然后又对着中了魔法的那件物体施了同样的咒语，暗暗祈祷这足以在他自己和时间保持器的影响之间形成一个保护屏障。他小心翼翼的把他创造的球体悬浮起来，然后屏住呼吸用魔杖拉着它走向阁楼门口。

Draco顿了一顿，然后把手伸向自己的旧魔杖。当他的手指握住温暖的魔杖的时候，让感觉到一股强大的震动划过自己的胳膊。Harry的魔法太强壮了。那种曾经魔杖带给他的熟悉的魔法感觉已经...消失了。他必须把时间保持器戴到Harry的脖子上，然后才能施咒，但是魔法令人感觉很不稳定。他一只手拿着一根魔杖小心地穿过阁楼，然后走下楼梯。当他到达二楼的时候他听到了低语声。

 

“Granger，我需要帮忙！”他喊。

Hermion，Ron和Harry冲进走廊，在看到Draco手里拿着的东西的时候停了下来。Hermione对着他们所有人快速施了一个盔甲咒，然后抬起她的魔杖从Draco那里接过包裹着时间保持器的魔法泡泡。当泡泡移开的时候他松了口气，他的魔杖被汗浸湿了。

“Harry，躺下来，”Hermione指示道。“我会把链子围到你的脖子上，然后Draco会把魔杖递给你，好吗？”Harry点点头，与Draco对视着，恐惧急剧蔓延。

Draco克制住想要拥抱他的欲望。他移动到床的另一边正对着Ron，Ron的魔杖指着时间保持器，脸色看起来比平时苍白了许多。Hermione把链子悬起来，施了相同的保护咒在它的周围和Harry的身上，然后慢慢把它放在Harry的脖子上。魔法的波浪反射在他们周身的盔甲咒上，山楂木魔杖嗡嗡响着、震动着想要扑向Harry。Draco看到Hermione对他点点头然后把魔杖给了Harry。当他们的指尖碰触的时候他们的眼神相遇了，Draco眼前晃起一束白光，他的身体向后倒去，然后黑暗袭来。  
*******

 

“Draco，”Hermione的声音从黑暗中红传来，然后Draco睁开眼。他正躺在自己的白地毯上，手下一片柔软。

他飞快地做起来。“成功了吗？他还好吗？”他有些疯狂的问道。

Hermione的眼睛充满了愉快，但是Draco还是看到了潜伏在这之后的悲伤。

“噢，Draco，他醒了，但是他不记得任何事了。”

“任何事?”Draco虚弱地问。“这是不是意味着他在另一个时间点里苏醒了？”

Hermione摇摇头。“时间保持器的咒语被解除了，反咒也起作用了。它的魔法也已经被中和并且检验过了。我在魔法部的人来检查之前把你带回来了。他们要做更深一步的研究，但是结果是一致同意这起作用了。我们就需要等到明早看看他是不是好好地度过时间。我要走了，我已经离开一段时间了，我就是需要确保你还好。”

Draco的心脏拧成一团。她真的什么都不知道，完全不知道。

“请在早上的时候尽量用飞路粉联系我，求你了，Hermione，”他抓住她的手，

“求你了，我必须要知道。”

女巫把他拉进一个紧紧地拥抱里，然后让他自己放松下来。“还有你的魔杖，Draco，我是说，山楂木——”

“它早已经不是我的了，其实，也不是任何人的了。它的力量被扭曲了，并且我能感觉到...不太好。没关系，魔法部应该会把它继续锁起来的。”

Hermione点点头，然后拉开怀抱直视他的眼睛。

“他爱你，我觉得他一直都爱你。你有一个机会，即使是他忘记了去年发生了什么，你永远都有这个机会。”

Draco点点头。“如果你想试试冥想盆——”

她悲伤地微笑，“也许还不是时候，在他准备好是时候他回来的，我会让他知道的。”

Hermione站起来离开，留下Draco一个人坐在地毯上，沉浸在自己的思绪里。

第二天早上她打过来，Harry已经过了两天正常的日子了，但是依旧不记得Draco任何事。


	8. Harry's Problem（Harry的问题）

Harry有一个问题 

这其实完全不是什么新问题，他知道他在学校的时候（尤其是在六年级的时候）， 就有点痴迷了，而且这个老毛病很容易又犯了。

那就是跟踪Draco Malfoy

大约一个月前，他被一群破咒者、傲罗、还有Hermione和Ron吵醒了，他们围着他站在他的面前，问他今天是哪一天。这太令人混乱——他们说是诅咒伤害——然后他被快速的告知了发生了什么事。

这有点令人感到崩溃。但是听起来很熟悉。一种奇怪的声音一直环绕在他的大脑里。他想要让别人不要对他恢复丢失的记忆抱太大的希望，所以他没告诉任何人。

他悄悄地去拜访过Hannah Abbott，还去了陋居和他的教子呆了一会儿。媒体们有段时间逮到了这个故事，但是Pansy Parkinson写了一篇长长的专访然后刊登了事实部分之后，所有人才都消停了下来。生活还在继续，那些在他事故发生之前的无望感已经溜走了。他想起来起来那些黑暗的日子里，他想出一个回到过去拯救自己的家人的计划，他想到杀死Voldemort的魔杖应该会足够强大到把他带回到那么远、那么不符合逻辑的过去。但他现在平静多了，并且他还试着集中精力来想他失去了什么东西而不是他已经拥有的那些。

但是他已经失去了Draco Malfoy，并且他不能就这么放手。

Harry不能简简单单的直接出现在Draco的商店，然后说：“嘿，我们来场约会或者别的什么怎么样？我觉得我深深地爱上你了，但你记得我们之间的事而我完全不记得太不公平了。”

所以他做了最明智的事，当然就是：躲在他的隐形斗篷地下远远地跟踪Draco。

他看着Draco和顾客们交流，熬制魔药，然后每晚每晚的单独一个人回家。Harry跟着他在周末去了一些Club，但是Draco从来没有陷进去过，他仅仅是礼貌的向任何一个接近他的男人微笑，然后拒绝他们的陪伴。他喝了几品脱之后就会回家。有的时候Pansy回来到城里，然后把他拉到一家club里，但是在每一次她把他带到某个男人面前然后把他们推到舞池中间的时候，他总是十分不情愿。

就在某一刻，Harry意识到，毫无疑问的，他爱上了Draco。

起先他感觉到了嫉妒，然后还有欲望，然后是苦苦的相思。他会尽可能的靠近然后偷听，希望能听到Draco提到他的名字，但是他从来都没有听到过。当有时候某个人问起关于Harry的事，Draco会紧紧地把自己封闭起来，然后直接走开。

Harry第一次从Luna那里听说了冥想盆心理治疗法。他加入了她在圣芒戈的PTSD治疗小组，然后他开始对帮助和他一样的人产生了热情。在小组里没有任何一个人因为他是“两次大难不死的男孩”而以特别的态度对待他，然后他开始感觉到了康复的影响结果。

Luna问他他有没有兴趣见一个做冥想盆心理治疗的某个人，那个人就是Draco Malfoy，所以Harry拒绝了。

但是这也让他意识到Draco的公寓里也有一个冥想盆。

很奇怪，Hary轻易地穿过了Draco的病房，就好像他是故意打开它们似的。这天下午Draco在圣芒戈看病人，所以Harry知道他有几个小时来检查这个地方。他把隐形斗篷从他的肩膀上拉下来，然后环顾Draco的客厅。它非常的圆滑且现代，但是很温暖并且闻起来像一个美丽的记忆一般他踢掉自己的鞋然后坐到白地毯上，这太柔软了。

他施了一个飞来咒然后书柜滑到一边，冥想盆浮出来，并且隐藏的架子上数百只记忆闪着光。Harry站起来走了过去，他看到一个特别明亮的记忆，装在一只巨大的玻璃瓶里。他把它捡起来，翻过来读它的标签。

Harry Potter, 2004

Harry颤抖起来，他的手里握着某些答案。他打开瓶塞然后把记忆倒进闪闪发光的冥想盆离，俯下身直到他的脸被淹没然后他摔了进去。

记忆环绕着他，所有的他，所有都来自于Draco的视角。

触碰，表情，亲吻。看似无辜的交流隐藏着更深的内容，衣服消失了，身体扭动相互交缠。Harry立刻硬了，急促的呼吸着。这就像是看到了他所有全彩的美梦和幻想。他认出来这是Janus Thickey 病房的墙壁，然后记起来Draco的头发划过他脸颊的触感，就在他们一起躲在斗篷下，咯咯笑着溜出病房的时候。他认出来那道蓝色的光——Draco的眼睛从背心下露出来， 他记起他把它从Draco的身上剥下来，他躺在毛绒柔软的白地毯上，为他打开自己。他记起他们的肌肤是如何的相互磨蹭，他们的呼吸是如何混合在一起的。Harry意识到他在某一刻闭上了眼睛，但是画面依旧在继续着，关于Draco的记忆涌了回来。

Harry把自己从冥想盆里拉回来，摇晃着向后退去，沉浸在记忆的图像里，有些是快乐的，有些是悲伤的，Draco所需要掩盖他所做的的一切，和他在哪里。这就是他思念的所有，然后它带着复仇猛地席卷回来，直到他倒在毛绒的地毯上。


	9. Chapter 9: I Couldn't Leave if I Tried（即使尝试我也无法离开你）

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 终于完结章了，感谢原作者Hatsonhamburgers为我们带来这么一个温馨的故事。我永远爱他们。Drarry forever.

Chapter 9: I Couldn't Leave if I Tried（即使尝试我也无法离开你）

Harry Potter正躺在Draco壁炉前的地毯上。

Draco眨眨眼，又揉了揉然后晃了晃自己的头。他知道他能感觉到Potter一直在看他，很确定他藏在那该死的斗篷底下进到店铺里过，甚至看着他熬魔药——但这次完全不一样了。他环顾整个房间。噢，冥想盆被用过了。 

Draco跪下来轻轻用膝盖环住Harry的头，抚摸他的头发轻声呼唤着。

“没关系了，Harry，你很安全。你就在我身边，而且你是安全的。”

Harry的脸上浮现出创伤记忆闪回的征兆。他颤抖着，茫然地盯着墙壁，似乎一口气经历了许多的事。Draco很有耐心，他必须等待这个漫长的过程，他能等的更长点。Harry的眼睛放松下来然后慢慢合上，他的身体蜷缩在Draco的怀里，紧紧依偎着。Draco满怀着希望和期许。他忍住眼泪默默等待着。

“Draco，”Harry低语道。“我......”

“嘘，Harry，没关系，我在这儿呢，你在也不用躲开我了，好吗？我就在这。”

“我很抱歉。”

Draco的心脏因为希望震动了一下，但就那么一小会儿。

“Harry，亲爱的，你不必为任何而道歉，好吗?你现在就在这里，而且不管这意味着是什么，无论你需要什么，我都会非常乐意帮助你。好吗？”Draco在Harry的背上慢慢揉着圈。

Harry的眼睛依旧闭着，但他笑了起来。小小的微笑慢慢在他的脸上蔓延开来，比Draco曾经见过的任何东西都要美。 

“睁开眼，Harry，我保证我会一直在。”

Harry把眼睛闭得更紧了，一滴眼泪流出来。“你从来都没有放弃过，是吗？经历了所有的事，即使你必须要离开一段时间，你也没有真的放弃过？”

“Harry，我——”Draco吞咽了一下。“即使我尝试了我也不能。”

明亮的绿眼睛睁开了，深深地望进Draco的眼睛，一切都清晰明了了。

Draco呼吸一滞。“你是不是——”

“我都记起来了。”Harry说，他的嘴唇咧出一个傻笑。“我记得我们的第一个吻，就在你的幻象里，我记得你抱着我，最后所有的事都顺理成章。我记得我们所有的性，甜蜜的梅林啊，每一次、每一点。我记得你爱我，而且也许这一次如果我说我也爱你，你也会相信我。”

Draco把Harry拉起来，他们的嘴唇撞到一起，然后他们彼此融为一体，他们的双臂紧紧拥抱着，试图把对方嵌入自己身体里。Harry把自己的嘴巴张的大一些，吮吸着Draco的舌头，呻吟着。Draco的手快速的把他们的衣服脱下来，然后Harry站起来拖着他到卧室里，把他推到床上，他们的嘴唇仍旧紧紧贴在一起。

Draco抬起头看着Harry。他的眼睛因为欲望变成暗色，他的胸口起伏着，他的头发像以往一般一团糟。当他爬过Draco的时候，欲望重重地垂在腿间，他把他们的身体挤压在一起，然后又捕捉住Draco的唇。

亲吻慢了下来，Harry的每一个动作都充满欲望，让Draco感觉自己被尊崇一般。他瘫软在床垫里，向床头板移动着，好让Harry可以跨坐在他的身上。他们一起移动着，摇晃着，低声呻吟着，缓慢而性感的摩擦着。Draco的手沿着Harry的大腿来回抚摸着，一直到他的屁股，直到手指蹭过他的后穴。  
Harry呻吟着，然后用Draco的魔杖对着手掌施了润滑咒，涂了一些在Draco的手指上任他打开自己。他们自然地一起移动着，当Draco的手指滑进Harry的身体里扩张的时候，他们无声的交流着。Harry此时用一只手掌环着彼此的坚硬，缓慢且折磨人地抚摸着。  
Draco把他的屁股抬起来，把第三根手指深深埋进Harry的体内，催促着他骑在他的手上，在Harry仰起头的时候充满敬畏的看着他，他嘴里不停地说着Draco如何填满他，和这一切是多么地完美。Draco放弃了，然后他撤出自己的手指坐起来，和Harry面对着面。  
他们又锁在一个重重地亲吻之中，Draco抬起Harry的臀部让他滑到自己的欲望之上，一寸一寸地，他紧致的后穴包裹着Draco抽搐着，把他容纳进去。Harry把自己的脚踝锁在Draco的背上，然后扭动着自己的屁股。Draco颤抖着开始缓慢地推动。  
他吮吸着Harry的脖子，咬噬着，在他的锁骨上留下自己的记号，然后呼吸着他身上的檀香味。Harry抓破了Draco的背，催促他快一些，直到他的臀部被Harry狠狠按下来。炙热的紧致感更重了，Harry贴近高潮的边缘，他的欲望在他们之间露出来。

Draco抓住他的腰部把他们翻过来，并没有拔出来欲望，接着拉住Harry的脚踝到自己的肩膀上，以寻找他的前列腺。Harry哭喊出声，紧紧抓住床头板，在Draco的推送中放松着自己，让他带着自己达到边缘，同时抚摸着他的欲望直到膨胀迸发。Harry像祈祷一般高呼着Draco的名字，在床垫上拱起身子，美丽而完美的浊液涂满Draco的手。  
Harry的穴肉触动着包裹Draco的欲望，引领着他，然后Draco放下Harry的腿向前推送着，混乱地亲吻着他，又一次的撞击着，充满着他，通过最强的、他从未知道的感情连接狠狠地干着他。  
当Draco在海浪一般的高潮中平静下来时，Harry的眼睛深深注视着他的眼睛，深到他所能达到的地方。

Draco闭上眼睛，在幸福的时刻中缓了一会儿，他现在明白，高潮时那一小刻的空白是为他感觉到他们之间的爱与羁绊而存在的，他从来都不想放弃。

 

*******

 

Harry笑着迈进店铺，非常喜欢Angelica的套装。起初，她一般是在黑色的衣服上加点颜色，然后今天她穿着一件和自己口红很搭的亮红色胸衣。他对着她接待的那个老女巫笑了笑，她看起来有些震惊。也许是Pansy的影响。

“Hello, Mr. Potter，”当Harry绕过柜台朝着实验室走去的时候她打了声招呼。

“Hello to you too, Angelica, 还有你今天怎么样，Madam Sherwood?”Harry朝老女巫展开一个充满魅力的微笑。 

她笑了笑扬起眉毛，“Harry Potter！我是说，亲爱的孩子，你看起来非常好，你一定在恋爱之中，我说得对吗？” 

Harry大笑起来点点头。他朝Angelica眨眨眼然后打开帘子看向Draco。

“准备吃午饭了吗,亲爱的？”Harry朝他的男朋友咧嘴笑着；Draco不得不带着这些可笑的麻瓜护目放大镜，好更精确的进行他的测量，使得他看起来有一点像一个疯狂的科学家。

“当然，马上。”Draco对着玻璃棒施了咒让它自己开始搅拌，然后又设置了一个警报咒语在自己的魔杖上。他从工作台上退了下来，脱掉自己的实验长袍和护目镜。他抬头看向Harry，一个微笑蔓延开，又变成傻笑。

“你想在楼上吃午饭。”Draco说。

Harry转了转眼睛然后叹了口气。“要是我有时间的话。我的下一个病人会在三十分钟后来，并且我真的饿坏了。Hannah的肉馅饼在召唤我。”

Draco振作起来。“喔，听起来挺完美的。Angelica——”当他们从后面绕出来的时候他呼唤着。

“午饭后见，Mr.Malfoy。”她挥挥手，没有从她的杂志里抬起头。Draco转了转眼睛，并没有掩饰他的好感。

他们一起离开店铺，Harry的眼扫了一眼标牌，在早些时候Harry完成了他在圣芒戈的实习期之后，他们把标牌改了改。

标牌写着DM Potions，下面更小的字母写着Draco Malfoy，魔药大师和Harry Potter，心理治疗师。

当他们走过的时候，他骄傲的牵着Draco的手，他们一起呼吸着秋天清爽的气息。他们为他们自己做的非常好，在实践中建立起的自己的声誉。Draco已经搬到了格里莫广场，就在他们重新结合之后不久，很显然他们都无法离开彼此太久，然后他们把Draco的公寓变成了办公室。他们的治疗方法的同步的，他们很好的为那些战争幸存者服务，帮助他们走出阴霾，拥抱生活。

Harry感觉到自己长袍底下口袋里的鼓起。他拖着可怜的Ron逛了几家商店，放弃之后又寻求Pansy帮助他挑选。当然了，她完全知道要什么，然后Harry看到它们的那一刻就知道这是完美的。两只铂金戒指，雕刻着交缠在一起的凯尔特龙与牡鹿。Harry把他的眼睛转到Pansy的身上，然后她得意的承认她已经特别预定了一年了，她只是在等着看他们之中的谁会第一个找他帮忙。她赌输了Hermione二十个金加隆。

Harry的手指绕着盒子，当Draco激动地挥胳膊感叹实验进展顺利的时候微笑着。在十月三十日那一天，当他们穿过对角巷走向破釜酒吧的时候，他感觉充满了希望，走向一切从那里开始的那个桌子。

Fin.


End file.
